


BDT

by Lynn1998



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly does all the heavy lifting and actually sets them up tho, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Edging, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinda size kink ngl, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Crush on Eddie Kaspbrak, Spanking, Stockings, The loser are all there but those are the ones that talk lol, Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak, eating ass, i guess this is kinda strangers to lovers, idk how to tag this uuhhhhhh, kids this is not an accurate depiction of losing your virginity okay, no beta we die like men, this is so filthy and gay, why do I always post at one am, yeah can I get uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: The first thing Eddie learned about Richie Tozier was that he had a big dick.Big Dick Tozier. Need I say more?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 49
Kudos: 743





	1. Pt.one

Eddie started his day the same way every single day. He rolled out of bed the second his alarm went off, took a shower, brushed his teeth, blow dried his hair, got dressed, walked down to the cafeteria for breakfast, and then went about his day. Usually it consisted of work. Whether it was his actual job he got paid for, school, or studying and homework, Eddie never had a day off. He knew he was over worked, and he knew he could use a break, but so could everyone else. He went to college, he was a _student_. Nobody works harder than a student already drowning in debt before they even hit 25. Eddie didn’t see himself as an exception, but he did see that everyone deserved a break.

Eddie’s best friends were Beverly Marsh and Bill Denbrough. He made friends with Mike Hanlon through Bill, and Beverly had a million connections throughout the whole university. Of course, a girl as gorgeous as she was, she had a boyfriend named Ben Hanscom. He was so level headed and nice and logical. Eddie admired him for his ability to stay sane around his crazy group of friends. The second most logical was Stanley Uris, who looked like he belonged in a bird watcher magazine, and they met him through Beverly’s friend Richie Tozier. The first thing Eddie learned about Richie Tozier was that he had a big dick.

Now, Eddie doesn’t spend all his time thinking about dicks. He came from a complicated home life leaving him confused about his sexuality and what he wanted out of a partner. So far the only girlfriend he’s ever had had been just as, if not more, controlling and worrisome as his mother had been. At first he didn’t notice. He was so used to feeling the way his mother made him feel that he didn’t even notice when he slipped back into old habits. Carrying prescriptions he didn’t need, starting his day with Tylenol despite having nothing in pain, and he even tried to get his inhaler back even though he knew his mother made that up. Needless to say, he was kind of shaken up when Bill talked some sense into him and helped him break it off. He grew up with Bill, so he trusted him the most.

Back to Eddie’s thoughts on dicks. They were rare, and few and far between, but he still thought of them. At first it was just out of curiosity when he was younger. _I wonder what another boys penis looks like_. Then as he got older he thought things more along the lines of _I wonder if other boys like the idea of touching someone else’s penis_. Before he knew it he was fantasizing about sucking cock freshmen year alone in his dorm room and feeling a deep sense of shame in his chest when he came all over himself. So, to answer a question that was never asked, yes. Eddie thought about dicks, but he tried not to. He especially tried not to think about Richie’s dick in particular.

The first time Eddie ever met Richie was at a typical college party. Beverly invited him, and Eddie allowed himself a break for once. They weren’t there for long before they heard screaming from the main room of the fraternity house they were in. Curiosity getting the best of him, Eddie wandered into the other room despite Beverly’s warnings. There was a circle of mostly guys, and in the middle two extremely tall dudes. One was blond and nicely toned. The other had dark messy hair with a body that looked like a stick figure. Dark haired dude was taller than the blond by like an inch.

“There’s no fucking way your dick is bigger than mine, bro. We’ve literally measured every dick in the house, and mine is _the_ biggest,” blondie said. Eddie furrowed his brows, and gently made his way to a place where he could see the two men better.

They were very different. Dark haired dude was definitely _not_ apart of the fraternity. He wore large glasses, a ridiculous sweater that looked like it belonged in a dumpster, and faded jeans rolled over his ankles. His feet were in a pair of high tops, and his socks clearly didn’t match. While Eddie was annoyed by that fact, the other man wasn’t much better. He wore the standard plain white T-Shirt with sweatpants and Vans. While the dark haired guy was kind of a disaster he was at least outside of the norm. Eddie liked people who were different. All his friends were different in that way too.

“Wow, you guys literally have dick measuring competitions? That’s pretty gay,” the dark haired guy said. Eddie snorted, but the rest of the circle only offered awkward chuckles. Dark haired guy must’ve heard Eddie because he was suddenly glancing at him and winking. Eddie blushed.

“It’s not gay. We’re all confident in our sexuality, man. Also, it’s okay to be gay. Not that any of us are…we’d accept it though if someone was,” the blond said defensively.

“I’m cool with that. It just sounds gay,” dark haired guy said. “Should I show you? Since you’re doubting me?”

“Show me what? Your _dick?_ “ the blond gawked. Dark hair nodded. “Look who’s being the gay one now!” He shrugged.

“I dunno what to tell you man. If you won’t believe me when I say my dick is bigger than yours, then what else do you want me to do?” He questioned. The blond looked nervous and crossed his arms.

“Right…like you would just whip it out right now,” he scoffed. He was obviously hoping this other guy was bluffing.

“I will, but only if you want me too, sweetheart,” he said directing his wink to the blond this time. That seemed to piss him off.

“Alright! Show it then!” He urged.

“Hey, Eddie, what’s going on—“

Beverly peeked over Eddie’s shoulder just as the dark haired man pulled his dick out of his jeans. Eddie’s eyes went wide when he saw just how big the organ was, and the circle was quiet. He even turned around to show the back of the circle and smiled to himself as he did. Of course, he made eye contact with Eddie again and Eddie was bright red. He looked like he was about to wink at him again, but quickly went pale when he looked over Eddie’s shoulder. He stuffed his penis back into his boxers and zipped his pants up as he wobbled over to Beverly and Eddie.

“Shit, Bev, I’m so sorry. I had no idea you were here yet!” He said sounding truly embarrassed. Fuck, he was even taller up close. Beverly merely rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a show-off, Richie,” she said slapping his chest and walking away dragging Eddie with her. Richie followed after them.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Miss Marsh, who’s this cutie you got with ya? Is he taken?” Richie teased and ruffled Eddie’s hair. He quickly smacked his hand away and shot a glare up at him. Fuck, was Eddie really that short? He was five nine. That was the average, right?

“Ooh, feisty,” Richie grinned.

“Richie, this is Eddie Kaspbrak. He’s my best friend,” she introduced. Richie pouted theatrically.

“Aw, Bevvy, I thought _I_ was your best friend,” he whined.

“Your my best friend when we hang out,” Beverly said. “But Eddie’s my best friend all the time,” she added. Eddie wore a proud smile and looked up at Richie to flaunt it.

“You wound me, Beverly. I thought what we had was special, baby,” Richie cooed ignoring Eddie. That irked him.

“Please, if what we had was special you wouldn’t be whipping it out at the drop of a hat,” Beverly quipped. Richie laughed.

“You got me there!”

After that night Eddie’s thoughts about dicks increased by two hundred percent. That meant that instead of once a week, he was thinking about it two to three times a week. Now he was thinking about specifically Richie’s dick, since it was the only one he had seen in real life, and it was pure torture. They hung out in the sense that Stan and Beverly had plans with Richie, and Bill and Eddie were invited to come. Then Ben and Mike would meet them there and it was a big group hang out. Richie would tease Eddie, and maybe flirt a little if you squint, but for the most part he seemed to ignore Eddie. For some reason that made him want Richie more.

Eddie had never been with a man before. He never felt confident enough to approach someone, and he was still suffering from the trauma of living with Sonia Kaspbrak for 18 years. All his friends, mostly Beverly and Bill, were very encouraging and even set him up a few times, but when it came to being intimate he always chickened out. He’s only shared a brief peck on the lips with a guy, and he wanted to throw up afterwards thinking about what his mom would think of him. Beverly and Bill tried to talk some sense into him, but it was hard to listen to them until the next morning. Thankfully they were still there to support him.

He didn’t know why, but for some reason he was thinking about letting Richie be his first. By all means it seemed impossible. The guy barely spared him five minutes during their group meet ups, and he seemed absolutely not interested, but from what he’s heard he wouldn’t mind it as long as Eddie was up front. Richie not only had a reputation for having a big dick. He also had a reputation for doing almost anything if he was asked nice enough. Like literally. He’s chugged vodka bottles, made out with almost hundreds of people, done peoples homework, drank piss, he’s been the designated driver more often than not, he even babysat someone’s kid in the middle of a college party. If you wanted to watch someone do something stupid or needed a favor done, Richie Tozier was the guy to ask. He was a nice enough guy too that it didn’t seem weird or out of place. It was just Richie being Richie.

“I think I want to lose my virginity to Richie,” Eddie announced casually in his dorm. Beverly nearly dropped her giant burrito on the ground and gasped at that new information. Ben and Bill also fumbled with their tacos, but Eddie merely took another bite of his quesadilla.

“Uh…I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Beverly asked in a high pitched voice that told Eddie she was Up To Something.

“I said I want to lose my virginity to Richie.”

“R-Richie Tozier?” Bill asked to clarify. Eddie gave him a funny look.

“Yeah? How many other Richie’s do we all know?” Eddie sassed.

“He’s got a point,” Ben nodded.

“What…what made you wanna do that?” Beverly asked. Eddie shrugged.

“You know him. Why wouldn’t I?” He replied.

“Th-there’s a lot of reasons someone w-w-wouldn’t want to fuck Richie T-Tozier,” Bill said. Eddie blushed and then shrugged again.

“He’s cute…and I think if I tell him about everything he would be up for it. I dunno. I don’t like the pressure of finding a stranger to be my boyfriend or a hook up first. I feel safest with my friends,” Eddie explained. Bev held her hand over her heart.

“Aw, that’s so sweet actually. You have to tell him that, it’ll make him melt!” Beverly cooed. Eddie lit up at that.

“So you think he’ll do it?” He asked. Beverly hesitated for a moment before nodding.

“I can’t really tell you everything, because I’d be a shit friend, but—“

“R-Richie kinda likes—“ Ben slapped a hand over Bill’s mouth.

“He’s kinda in the same place as you where he’s coming to the conclusion that he likes boys,” Ben explained. Eddie looked at them all strange and for a good reason. Obviously they were keeping something from him, but they were all good people that he trusts. He let it slide.

“…really?” He murmured. Beverly nodded.

“We’re all going to a party tonight, right? I’ll text Richie and tell him you’re interested in hooking up tonight if you’re ready for it,” Beverly offered. Eddie hesitated, but then eventually nodded.

“Okay…uh, if he asks…um…maybe nothing too much. Just first time kinda shit,” Eddie said blushing furiously. Beverly nodded.

“Of course! Richie is actually super considerate. He just doesn’t get a lot of chances to show that off,” she said before setting her burrito down on Eddie’s nightstand and pulling out her phone. Eddie’s face went beet red as he realized what he was doing and how fast it was happening.

“Oh shit, I’m really doing this, huh?” He said sounding nervous. Beverly rubbed his arm.

“Hey, it’s _okay_. It’s totally normal to want to spend your first time with someone you trust. Richie’s a great guy. He’d be glad to help you out,” she assured him.

“Yeah, and if it’s like internalized stuff you’re dealing with, trust me when I say you’ll be happier once you take big steps like this and move on. I had a lot of internalized fat-phobia when I was a kid, and while it’s not the same as homophobia, I still kinda suffer from it from time to time even after I dropped all the baby fat,” Ben said. Eddie smiled at Ben. He always had something useful and nice to say.

“Thank you, Ben. You’re the best,” he said.

“I-I’m sure R-R-Richie is gonna have a g-great time tonight,” Bill said smugly. Eddie blushed and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up…”

“We should go shopping!” Beverly gasped.

“Shopping?” Eddie asked. “For what?”

“Maybe some lingerie to surprise him? He _is_ doing you a favor,” she suggested with a fun wink. Eddie wrinkled his nose at first, but found himself kind of into the idea.

“M-m-maybe don’t show him right away if-if-if you want him to l-last,” Bill murmured. Eddie frowned at that and Ben nudged him. “H-he’s got a thing for shorts and stockings is all…he w-w-won’t shut the fuck up about it when he d-drinks,” he explained.

“Oooo, stockings and shorts. Well, we better get started on that,” Beverly said hopping up and raiding Eddie’s drawer in his dresser. “Athletic shorts?” Eddie blushed when she pulled out his little red shorts from high school.

“Beverly! Those are so short, everyone will probably see my balls in that!” Eddie groaned.

“That’s why you’ll wear it under your jeans,” she said as if it was obvious.

“H-he’ll like that,” Bill confirmed.

“Fuck yeah. Now, fishnets? Or like tights?” Bev asked.

“I-I think he specifically said g-g-g-garter belt and thigh highs,” Bill said sounding absolutely devastated that he knew Richie’s kinks so well.

“Oof,” Ben said.

“Oh, me- _ow_ , okay Tozier. I can respect that. Maybe I should pick you up a pair while we’re out,” Beverly said teasing Ben. Ben shrugged.

“I’d wear them,” he said proudly. She winked.

“I know baby. Okay, let’s go, Eds! We got some stockings to buy for that cute little butt of yours!”

Buying the garter belt was easier than Eddie thought it would be. He was a pretty small and compact guy, but the garter belt they liked the most was from the women’s so they got him a large. When he asked about the panties Beverly just told him to go commando. After they made their purchase they returned to Eddie’s dorm and hung out with Bill and Ben until it got close to going to the party. Eddie didn’t feel like eating much since he was feeling nervous, and Beverly didn’t seem as adamant to press him for it this time.

“So…how far do you think you’ll go?” She asked as Ben and Bill started making plans to pregame. Eddie blushed, thankful that she asked while the other boys were preoccupied.

“I’m not sure, to be honest. Did he even text back?” He asked. Beverly quickly pulled out her phone and scrolled for a while before nodding.

“Yeah, he said he’s more than willing to help a friend,” she said with a soft smile. And that almost felt like the final seal to Eddie’s fate. He took a deep breath.

“Okay. Cool.”

“Do you…do you think you might like Richie? I get it if you don’t, but…uh…he’s not a bad guy to fall for,” she said. Eddie thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

“I’m not sure. He doesn’t really seem interested in me, so—“ he was interrupted by Bill’s snort, and Eddie frowned. “What?” Bill shook his head.

“N-Nothing, it’s just…” he laughed again.

“Richie… _has_ mentioned that you’re cute too. I think he’s just…shy around you,” Beverly explained. Eddie raised a brow.

“Richie? Shy?”

“I know, I thought that too,” Ben said.

“That’s kinda weird,” Eddie said.

“ _Yeah_ , he’s been going through it too with realizing he’s into guys,” Beverly said. Eddie took a moment to think about that as Bill and Ben stood up.

“We’re gonna meet up with Stan, Rich, and Mikey to do some pregaming. Just a couple of beers. You guys wanna come?” Ben asked.

“We’ll catch up. Text me the bar, okay?” Beverly replied. Ben nodded and walked to the bed to kiss her goodbye.

“S-see you soon!” Bill called as they walked out the door.

“Bye!” Bev and Eddie said together.

After that started the process of getting ready. Beverly did her makeup earlier that day, but she darkened it with the stuff she had in her purse before helping Eddie decide the rest of his outfit. On top he’d have a very normal outfit. Just a cute sweater since it was getting chilly out, and a pair of his trusted jeans. Underneath it he’d have his old running shorts, and his garter belt and stockings. The garter belt and stockings were actually easy to get into, but trying to pull his jeans over it was proving to be difficult. With a little help from Beverly and a lot of adjusting and readjusting, they finally got it on and Eddie slipped on his socks and shoes. Looking at him you couldn’t tell, but Eddie quickly learned there were few things that felt weirder than layering denim over nylon.

“You look so cute, Eds. Even if you didn’t have plans with Richie, I’m sure you would’ve picked someone up,” Beverly said. He blushed and rolled his eyes before they left and went to her dorm to pick her outfit.

It was an hour before they met up at the bar with the rest of their friends, and the instant tension Eddie felt with Richie was a little jarring. Last time he hung out with Richie was about a week ago, and now he was sitting across the table from him with the knowledge that Eddie wanted to have sex with him. It wasn’t a crazy amount of tension, and it wasn’t bad either. Richie lingered his gaze a little longer and started to tease Eddie a little more like when they first met at that one party. Eddie found that he really liked that.

“Where’s this party, Marsh?” Richie asked once he finished his beer.

“I-it’s just down the s-street! I-I-I told you that!” Bill said as they all started to stand up.

“How am I supposed to remember everything you say, Buh-Buh-Buh-Bill? Just because you say it more doesn’t mean I’ll remember,” Richie teased. 

They all headed out talking and laughing as Beverly lead the way to the party. Eddie walked right next to her and could hear all the ruckus Richie was causing amongst their friends. He seemed a little higher energy than normal, and Eddie wasn’t about to waste much brain power thinking about it until Beverly giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie asked.

“Nothing. It’s just always fun to see Richie when he’s nervous. He gets extra stupid,” she said around another giggle. Eddie frowned at that.

“Nervous? About wha-“

“Hey there, Eddie spaghetti!” Richie interrupted throwing an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Beverly picked up her pace and walked a bit faster leaving Eddie and Richie alone behind her.

“Ew, don’t call me that,” Eddie said.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Eds. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Richie said with a grin. Eddie blushed at how close he was.

“Don’t call me Eds either. My name is Eddie,” he asserted.

“Alright alright. Spaghetti man doesn’t like the nicknames, I’ll try to restrain myself. How are you this fine evening?” Richie asked. Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname and sighed.

“I’m alright. Could be better,” Eddie said vaguely.

“Oh really? Anything I can do to make it better?” Richie questioned with a smirk. Eddie smiled up at him.

“It would be nice if I didn’t have twelve pounds hanging over my shoulders,” he said. Richie chuckled and moved his arm to Eddie’s waist. 

“How’s that?” He murmured leaning closer to Eddie’s ear. He blushed, and couldn’t deny that he liked the feeling of Richie’s hand on him.

“Better,” he said.

They got to the party very quickly actually. It was at a house some kids from Beverly’s English class shared, and the party was already in full swing. When they stepped inside everyone was well on their way drunk, and the music was loud. Eddie wasn’t a fan of the music, but allowed Richie to lead him to the drinks anyways. He kept an eye on Beverly, but Richie quickly distracted him by doing a couple shots together. By the time he looked up again he’d lost sight of her, and he was lost on what to do now that Richie had established they were hanging out at this party. He then felt a finger on his chin guide him to look up at Richie. He was smiling, and Eddie shyly bit his lip before smiling back.

“What are you looking for?” He asked. They were close enough that he didn’t need to raise his voice too much for Eddie to hear him over the music.

“I was just checking to see if Bev was nearby,” he replied. Richie’s smile widened at her name and he picked up a beer bottle from the table.

“Speaking of Marsh, a little birdie told me you wanted to have some fun tonight,” Richie said before taking a sip. He then handed the bottle to Eddie, and Eddie looked at it for a moment before taking it. His mother would scream at him for sharing a bottle with someone, but his mother wasn’t there. So he took a sip and looked Richie in the eyes burning bright red.

“I just…I-I just wanna get it over with, y’know?” He said handing the bottle back. Richie looked a little surprised by that response.

“Get it over with?” He questioned. Eddie took a deep breath. Now was his chance to pitch it in person. He could only hope it didn’t sound as stupid as it did in his head. He knew Bev said it was basically guaranteed, but he wanted to make sure nothing was lost in translation.

“I know it might be a little awkward because we’re friends and all, but…”

“Eds, I cant hear that well,” Richie shouted over the music. 

Eddie groaned and grabbed his hand to lead him back outside the way they came in. People tried to stop and chat with them, but Eddie merely ignored them in favor of leaving the noisy house. It briefly crossed his mind how much time they wasted coming here in the first place, and then stopped on the lawn. Richie stumbled behind him, but caught himself before tumbling into him when they stopped.

“I trust you for some reason, okay? And I know you’re standards aren’t that high, so you’ll at least get a lay in, right?” Eddie explained bluntly. Richie blinked at him.

“Oh…” Eddie sighed and hunched his shoulders defensively.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but…if you don’t mind being my first and helping me out…I’d owe you big time,” Eddie promised. Richie blinked at him.

“We should go to my dorm,” he announced. Eddie frowned.

“Huh?” It was now Richie’s turn to take Eddie’s arm and lead him away.

“My dorm. It’s a single dorm, so no roommates can bother us,” he explained. Eddie’s cheeks flared up.

“S-so you’ll do it?” He stuttered. Richie looked back at him as he lead the way.

“Hell yeah. I love it when people owe me favors.” Eddie’s stomach dropped at that. Oh shit, he really just said that, didn’t he?

It took them less than fifteen minutes to get to Richie’s dorm. Eddie wasn’t expecting much from a single dorm, they were notorious for being devastatingly tiny, but he was surprised to see Richie’s room was a little roomier than other single dorms he’s been in. He took a quick glance around the room and noticed the band and movie posters plastered across the walls. He was able to fit a twin sized bed and a desk inside, and while the small bed wasn’t that appealing it was nicer than the alternative. The alternative being having a queen stuffed in with no ability to walk more than two feet at a time. He had a guitar case leaned against the desk, and a solid stack of video games on the desk itself. 

It was interesting to see Richie’s room. The thought that not a lot of people knew that much about Richie briefly crossed Eddie’s mind as he picked up one of the game sleeves from his desk. He didn’t even know Richie was interested in all these things, but he felt a little curious now that he did know.

“Uh, I think I still have lube and shit…yeah, I got condoms too,” Richie said as he looked through his nightstand. Eddie set down the game and walked over to Richie. “I got water based and oil—“

Richie stopped talking as Eddie pushed him up against the wall. He dropped the bottle in his hand and looked down at the other man with wide eyes. Eddie glared up at him with determination, and he was blushing again. Richie blushed too, and Eddie thought for a split second that it was cute. He took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

“I really wanna blow you,” he confessed. Richie’s pale skin got even redder, and his eyes almost popped out from how wide they were.

“Shit, Eds. You’re really asking for it, huh?” He said. Eddie rolled his eyes and gently dragged his hands down Richie’s chest.

“That’s the only thing I really _want_ to do. After that, you…you can do whatever you want with me,” he said. Richie was still blushing, but his wide eyes relaxed as he watched Eddie’s mouth move.

“Whatever I want?” Eddie nodded. He remembered Bill and Ben mentioning he was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he likes men, but couldn’t see a trace of hesitation in Richie’s eyes. In fact he was smiling. “Then get to it.”

Sometimes you think about something so hard for so long you almost accept it’s just a dream. Then, when it’s actually happening it feels like a head trip. When Eddie leaned in to kissed Richie’s neck and pull off his jacket, he felt like he was moving through water. Slow and spacey like a dream, but he knew that it was happening. His lips were touching Richie’s skin. His hands were running down his arms once they discarded his jacket, and his knees were quickly hitting the ground. The only thing that broke the illusion was Richie’s fingers threading through Eddie’s hair. He looked up and found Richie looking back down with his lip trapped between his teeth. He was into this.

Eddie slipped his hands under Richie’s sweater. His pale skin was already warm underneath it, and he thought about how weird his cold hands must’ve felt to him. The feedback Richie gave him said otherwise. He started to let out a deep breath, but it hitched when Eddie dragged his hand back down dead center to his belt. Watching and feeling his chest move so irregularly and rapidly was satisfying, and it put a smile on Eddie’s lips before he pressed them to Richie’s hip. Richie tensed, and Eddie did it again as he undid his belt.

“Ah, so you’re a tease,” Richie said. Eddie pouted.

“I’m just trying to make it good,” he replied. Richie moved his hand from Eddie’s hair to his chin and tilted his head up.

“Baby, it’s great,” he purred. Eddie blushed and finished removing his belt.

“I dunno what to do,” he admitted.

“Just keep going, babe, you’re doing so good. I’ll let you know what I like,” Richie assured him. 

He liked the way Richie talked to him just then. All of it made him tingle as he undid the other man’s pants and pulled them down a little so he could pull out his cock. Richie was already more than half hard, and Eddie felt a sense of pride that he did that to him. He was responsible for the firm flesh in his hands. Then he realized just how fucking _huge_ Richie was up close and he went bright red looking at it. He knew it was big, that’s why he wanted to do this, but this was a little ridiculous.

“Scared or impressed?” Richie asked with a smirked. Eddie met his eyes and glared.

“ _Annoyed_ ,” he answered. Richie laughed.

“Fuck, that’s the best one yet,” he chuckled. Eddie licked his lips and leaned in to kiss around the base.

“It’s like…so much bigger up close,” he murmured and peppered kisses all over it. That’s all it took to make Richie fully hard and even throb under Eddie’s lips when he lingered.

“Does that bother you?” Richie asked sounding a little breathless. Eddie made eye contacter and licked the tip of his cock, his tongue right against his slit. Richie shivered and blinked.

“It’s why I wanted you,” he confessed for the first time out loud. 

Richie looked thoroughly shocked, and he barely had time to register Eddie taking his head into his mouth. The warmth and wetness of Eddie’s mouth and the fact that he was caught off guard made him moan loudly. He pressed the back of his wrist to his mouth, but still moaned a second time when Eddie hollowed his cheeks to take in more of him. Eddie had seen porn, so he had a basic idea of what a blow job was. Still, he wasn’t sure of much, and just wanted Richie in his mouth. He could feel every pulse inside his mouth, and could hear how it timed with his heavy breaths above him. The girth was almost too much, his fingers barely meeting at his base if he squeezed hard enough. Although Eddie did have pretty small hands…

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding, huh baby? You like how big I am, huh?” Richie said once he collected himself as much as he could. Eddie hummed and managed to fit more in his mouth as he sucked and pressed his tongue against the belly of his cock. Richie was shaking and let out an even shakier breath. “Fuck… _shit_.” Eddie finally pulled back.

“I can’t…I-I can’t fit you…I’m gonna choke,” Eddie said trying to catch his breath. Richie moaned at that and flung his head against the wall.

“You’re really hitting all my fucking spots right now, Eds,” he said it like it was a warning.

“I kinda wanna choke on it,” Eddie whispered as he touched Richie’s stomach again. He was met with those intense blue eyes, and he kissed around the base again keeping ahold of them. Pale fingers returned to Eddie’s hair and gently pulled him off his hips.

“Then do it,” he encouraged. Eddie smirked at that and quickly took Richie back in his mouth.

Blow jobs are hard work. Eddie’s jaw was already starting to ache, but the feeling of Richie in his mouth was worth it. It felt so good to have him like that. Almost vulnerable and fragile. So close to coming undone from just his mouth and his tongue, and it was so satisfying to hear him moan and groan as Eddie took him deeper in his mouth. Eventually it got to the back of his throat, and Eddie had felt himself heave a couple times already. He was closer to his fist clamped tightly around Richie’s base, but it was still a few fingers away. He dragged his fist up to meet his lips, and then slowly pushed back down as Richie seemed to go crazy over the sight right in front of him.

“Fuck, you look so fucking sexy like that. You’ve always been so fucking cute, but this? Goddammit, your so hot,” Richie rambled. Eddie choked at that and pulled off blushing furiously. Cute? Richie thought he was cute? How? He thought Richie couldn’t care less about him.

“Fuck…” he wheezed trying to catch his breath between coughs. Once he collected himself Richie grabbed his chin again, and pressed the head of his cock against his lips.

“One more time, baby. You don’t gotta choke again, but just…fuck, it looked so fucking good,” he begged while Eddie gave him kitten licks around his head. He said nothing and instead opened his mouth wide for Richie to push into. “ _Fuck_ , you’re fucking perfect.”

It was a lot. Everything that was happening, it was a lot. Eddie never imagined Richie saying yes to his stupid request. He knew he most likely would say yes, but he psyched himself out so much he was convinced Richie would hate him if he asked. Thank god for Beverly or else he wouldn’t currently be so blissfully overstimulated by Richie’s cock in his mouth and everything he said. His hand continued to hold Eddie’s chin, and he moaned as he drooled all over Richie’s fingers. He could distinctly taste Richie’s pre cum at the back of his throat, and moaned at the though of him so close to just shooting his load down Eddie’s throat.

Suddenly, Richie started to pull him off, but Eddie insistently smacked his hand away and sucked as he bobbed his head a little. Richie went absolutely nuts over that. Gasping and moaning over Eddie’s mouth, and even nudging his hips a little to chase the heat spiraling around him. He tried to pull Eddie back again, but he merely pulled Richie’s hips closer and almost gagged again on his cock. Richie shuddered and left his hands at his sides in defeat.

“Eds…Eds, baby, I’m gonna cum…babe unless you wanna swallow my fucking jizz, you gotta…” he trailed off as Eddie looked up at him and slowly dragged his mouth off his cock. He held it wide open just in front of the head, his tongue hanging out expectedly as he jerked him off. Richie felt his body shake with his orgasm, and couldn’t step himself from cumming at the sight of Eddie on his knees wanting his cum in his mouth. “…you fucking… _shit_ , Eddie,” he gasped as Eddie licked up anything that didn’t make it in his mouth.

“I said I wanted to blow you,” he reminded him as if it was obvious he was going to do that. His voice was rough from what they did, and Richie groaned.

“You’re fucking dangerous,” Richie decided. Eddie smiled at that and tucked Richie back into his boxers before zipping him up.

“Did you like it?” He asked. Richie raised his brows at that question. Did he fucking like it? The answer should’ve been obvious.

“Uh…Eds, my brain is fucking fried right now, but that was probably the best fucking blow job I’ve ever gotten,” he said. Richie knew he was being biased, but Eddie didn’t and glared at him instead. “What?”

“You don’t need to tease me, asshole. Just tell me it wasn’t that good,” Eddie grumbled and stood up to turn away.

“Whoa, what? Where are you going?” Richie asked catching his hand. Eddie stopped and turned back.

“Home? I got you off, didn’t I?” He said sounding defensive. Shit, Richie really didn’t think that through.

“Eds, it was _good_ , okay? I liked it a lot. I’m sorry I said that before. It was kinda stupid,” he said gently. Eddie softened a little at that and then nodded.

“Okay…apology accepted. It was stupid of you,” Eddie murmured. Richie nodded and then pulled Eddie’s body against his.

“Thank you…and I’m pretty sure I recall you telling me I could do whatever I want with you after you blow me…right?” He hummed against Eddie’s ear. Eddie shivered and dug his fingers into Richie’s sweater. He was desperately hard after getting Richie off, and he was sure his running shorts under his jeans were doing nothing to hide it.

“I…yeah, but…I-I already got you off, so—“

“Is it hard to believe I wanna get you off too, baby?” Richie hummed and cupped Eddie’s cock through his jeans. Eddie whined almost instantly, and that encouraged Richie to start rubbing. “You sound fucking amazing, Eddie. I wanna take you apart over and over again,” he continued and squeezed.

“Richie…ahh…” Eddie gasped and grabbed the other man’s wrist.

“Let me get you on the bed,” he urged. Eddie nodded and went to crawl onto the mattress. Richie followed and watched as Eddie uncertainly placed himself on his sheets.

“Uh…on my back?” He asked. Richie nodded and pulled him down a little by his thighs. 

Eddie let out a little squeak. He could feel the garter belt strain from the denim pulling the nylon down. He desperately wanted to adjust it, but Richie was already undoing his pants for him and kissing his neck. Then he made his way up Eddie’s jaw and his cheek, and before he knew it Eddie had Richie’s tongue in his mouth. He moaned against Richie’s lips, and nearly melted under him when he squeezed Eddie’s dick through his shorts. Richie pulled back chuckling a little.

“Fuck, what material is that? Running shorts?” He asked looking down at the red material. Somehow Eddie’s sweater was still covering his garter belt, so Richie completely missed the black lace tight against his waist. Their eyes met and Eddie nodded shyly. Richie’s smile loosened. “What?”

“I-it was all Bev’s idea…Bill said you’d like it,” he said shyly. 

Richie looked between him and the shorts, and then stared rolling his jeans down. Eddie blushed deeply as Richie saw the straps from the belt and paused. The pause didn’t last long before he had completely ripped the denim from Eddie’s legs, and his dirty secret was exposed. Richie’s eyes were wide as they took everything in. Eddie quickly pulled the stockings back up to where they were before he put on his jeans, and looked up at the other man nervously. Once he got them back into place he shyly pushed his legs together.

“Is…is it too much? Bev suggested lingerie and Bill said you like stockings and shorts…I just…I wanted to thank you for doing this,” he explained poorly. He was so turned on, and the way Richie looked at him was almost fueling him.

“You wanted to _thank_ me?” He questioned. Eddie was certain there was no physical way for him to blush any deeper, but his face felt like it was on fire. He pulled his sweater over his face to hide out of embarrassment, but he soon felt fingers on his newly exposed waist.

“Mm…Richie…” he whimpered.

“It’s crazy you think you have to thank me, but…fuck, this…this is the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever fucking seen,” Richie claimed and touched around the garter belt more.

“Richie…” he arched his back and moved the sweater down so it only covered his mouth. “Touch me…touch me, please…” he begged.

“Fuck…” Richie cursed and pulled the shorts down. Eddie whined and whimpered as he caressed his legs as he pulled them off, and moaned when Richie kissed down his thighs. His lips brushing and pressing against the nylon as he pushed the sweater up more. “Commando too? You’re killing me, baby…”

“Richie!” Eddie gasped. Richie pushed himself up and kissed him on the lips again before pushing to take off the sweater completely.

“Fuck… _fuck_ …I wanna make you cum over and over again. I wanna make you feel so fucking good. Give it to you hard and rock your fucking world,” Richie rambled as he wrestled with Eddie’s sweater. They finally got it over his head, and Richie immediately started kissing him once it was out of the way.

“Baby…please touch me…it’s starting to hurt,” Eddie requested touching Richie’s covered chest.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Richie cooed and loosely took Eddie in his hand. “I got you,” he whispered before stroking him. Eddie squirmed under him, and moaned in contentment.

“Richie…ah…aahhh…I’m close,” he announced.

“It’s okay. Go ahead and cum for me, babe. I wanna watch you cum,” Richie urged. 

That was all it took for Eddie to roll his eyes back as he shuddered and shook underneath the other man. His body tensing up incredibly tight, and heat bursting inside him. His cum jumped over his stomach, and thankfully didn’t get on the garter belt. The second his muscles unlocked and he slumped against the bed, Richie was bent down licking the cum off his chest and stomach. 

Richie lead his lips back up to Eddie’s neck and settled next to him, half draped over his body and half off so he didn’t crush him. His leg stayed between Eddie’s, and the denim of his jeans felt weird against the nylon. Eddie was still trying to catch his breath while Richie continued to kiss his neck and play with his earlobe. His hand wandered over Eddie’s chest until it hooked on his waist. He brushed his thumb against the lace, and every point of contact they had made Eddie tremble. That orgasm he had was still thrumming under his skin, and he normally would’ve calmed down by then if Richie hadn’t been touching him still. He touched and kissed him like that for what felt like _hours._

“Richie…ah… _aahhh_ ,” he moaned when Richie sucked his lobe.

“Yeah, baby?” Richie’s voice sounded husky and breathy. It turned Eddie on again, and he whined at the feeling of himself starting to get hard once more.

“Mmhhh…sh-shouldn’t we stop?” He asked trying to draw his knees together. Richie’s leg seemed to pin one down, so his other merely flopped over to meet it there instead of in the middle. Richie took advantage of the new position, and trailed his hand down Eddie’s back until he got to the curve of his ass.

“Do you want to stop?” Richie hummed. Eddie let out a shaky breath as his pale hand continued to move up and down Eddie’s thigh.

“I…”

“Anything I want, right? Are you still in?” Richie hummed and gently took the lobe between his teeth. Eddie’s focus wavered and he let out a huff.

“I…yeah, I…you make me feel good,” Eddie whispered.

“Trust me, baby, once I’m done with you, you’re gonna feel so much more than good,” Richie purred and kissed his jaw.

Eddie rolled his eyes at that, and was happy to feel Richie’s lips against his again. The way Richie kissed him was as if they had no time for anything else. All he could focus on was his lips and his hands. His breath and his voice as he talked Eddie through his pleasure and touched him and made Eddie feel things he didn’t know he was capable of feeling. When he had that one girlfriend she never made Eddie feel like this. Even the one boy Eddie kinda kissed that one time was laughable compared to this. No one sparked with him like this, and Richie was burning him alive.

“Richie…mhh…Rich…aah.”

Eddie moaned between kisses as Richie touched him and pushed him against his body. Eddie reached up to hold Richie’s face as they kissed, and Richie moved his arm around Eddie’s waist to be even closer. Their lips and their tongues exploring everything they could while desperately trying to eliminate all space between them. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, and then started clawing at his sweater to pull it off him. Richie obliged immediately, and came back down for one single kiss before continuing to take off his pants and his boxers. Eddie watched with bated breath as Richie stripped, and bit his lip seeing him half hard again. It was such a trip seeing it up close.

“Can I like…prepare you? Like I can eat you out or finger you, or both even…” Richie asked with wide and eager eyes as he came back down. “Or I can do it to myself if you wanted it the other way around,” he offered reaching for the lube in his nightstand.

“I…I-I’m okay with you…prepping me,” Eddie said.

“Okay, uh…so you’re a virgin…” Eddie raised a brow a that, but it only made Richie chuckle. “…and I got tested just last month for a health class thing and I’m clean. So…condom or no condom?” He asked. Eddie thought about that one for a moment before looking down between Richie’s legs.

“Um…does the condom make it not as good?” He asked. Richie gave a flat smile.

“Depends on the person. I think it’s annoying, but I use it because STDs and unplanned babies are more annoying,” he replied. “I haven’t really not used one before, so…I can’t say for sure.”

“Then let’s skip it tonight,” Eddie cooed reaching up for Richie’s face. Richie blinked at him with wide eyes and leaned down for the other man to cup his face and kiss his cheek.

“You…you mean it?” He asked. Eddie nodded and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I wanna feel all of you, Richie. I want you inside me,” he whispered and kissed him on the lips. Richie greedily kissed him back and fumbled with the lube before finally opening it and costing his fingers.

“You ever finger yourself before, baby?” Richie rasped. He sounded like Eddie’s words affected him in more than one way, and that made Eddie feel nice and warm.

“A few times…I thought about you one time,” he confessed. Richie groaned in his mouth, and reached down between Eddie’s legs to rub and circle his fingers around him.

“Fuck…that’s really hot…Jesus Christ. What did you think about?” Richie asked sounding desperate. He had made his way between Eddie’s legs and threatened to dip inside him every time he dragged his fingers up and down.

“Mm…this…you…touching me instead of me touching myself. Getting me nice and ready for you to fuck,” Eddie rambled as he rocked his hips with his fingers.

“Fucking Christ, Eds,” Richie groaned and hid his face in Eddie’s neck. He finally pushed a finger in and Eddie gasped.

“Ah! I wanted to feel you so bad. Wanted to just start kissing you whenever I saw you. I saw how fucking big you are, and I’ve been wanting it ever since,” he admitted. Richie cursed against his neck and started kissing licking and biting.

“I wanted you…first time I saw you. So tiny next to all those fucking frat boys. Thought about how small you’d be in my fucking hands, and how small you’d look sucking my cock,” Richie groaned and pushed in a second finger. Eddie moaned contently, and started twisting his hips with the intrusion.

“Ah…fuck…we should’ve done this sooner,” Eddie murmured. Richie nodded in agreement and pulled away to kiss him on the lips again after he collected himself.

“I’m so glad. I thought you hated me,” Richie sighed. Eddie pushed him back a little to frown.

“Why? Because I hit you?” Richie shook his head and laughed.

“No, uh…when we first met and you saw…you looked fucking terrified,” he said.

“I was probably terrified with myself for being so blatantly thirsty,” Eddie mumbled.

“What?”

“I wasn’t scared, I was just…shocked,” he stammered a little when Richie pushed in a third.

“Damn…”

“I…I wanted to talk to you more, but you just…ignored me after that,” Eddie said struggling to keep his sentences on track.

“God, I’m fucking stupid,” Richie groaned and finally crooked his fingers up. Eddie’s body tensed up, and his jaw dropped to let out a silent scream.

“Oh…oh, _Richie_ ,” he moaned loudly as Richie continued the motion of his fingers.

“Fuck, Eds…”

“Fuck me…god, just fuck me, Rich,” Eddie gasped out and rocked his hips with it.

“Trust me, you’ll be glad I took my time,” Richie murmured in his ear before kissing under his lobe and trailing to his lips again.

Eddie tried to kiss him back as best as he could, but he couldn’t help the moans and cries Richie pulled out of him. Every time those long fingers stroked against his sensitive walls his body jolted and trembled with pleasure as he melted further into Richie’s lips. He clung desperately to Richie’s hair, and let out sounds he didn’t even know he was capable of. At any other time he would be embarrassed to admit Richie could take him apart so thoroughly and effectively. His pride a little too stubborn for him to ever imagine being so vulnerable and whiny. Yet there he was, nearly sobbing as Richie really focused his fingers on the spot that was currently driving him mad.

“Ah! R-Richie! I-I need…fuck me,” Eddie said with half a brain. Everything felt so good, and he knew it could feel so much better with Richie inside him.

“Fuck…oh, baby, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear you say that,” Richie groaned and kissed down his neck to suck on his skin, but he made no attempt to pull out his fingers.

“Rich…Richie, I swear to fucking god—“

“Beg for it, babe,” Richie cooed and pressed harder against Eddie’s spot. His breath hitched, and his eyes rolled back as Richie continued to massage it.

“Ahh…mmmh…Rich…chee… _aahhh_ ,” was all he could say as Richie continued.

“Just one magic word, and I’m all yours, honey,” Richie said pulling away with a smirk. Eddie’s eyes were squeezed shut from the pleasure, and Richie quickly stopped his fingers mid-stroke. Eddie’s chest heaved and his face finally relaxed a little once he could attempt to breath normally.

“God, _Richie_ ,” he wheezed in frustration.

“One little word, Eds. I just wanna hear it once,” Richie cooed and slowly started pushing his fingers up again. Eddie whimpered and covered his face with his hands.

“…please…” he whispered. Richie smirked at that and pulled out his fingers.

“So stubborn. You give me a run for my money, baby,” Richie said as he rubbed the left over lube on his dick. 

Eddie was bright red under his hands, and moved his fingers to glare up at him. Richie was smirking at him, and it annoyed the shit out of him, so he kneed his waist and pushed him back with his foot. That smirk disappeared, and Richie quickly found himself on his back looking up with wide eyes as Eddie crawled over him. As sexy as it was to watch Eddie climb him like a fucking tree, Richie was thoroughly surprised and wore it clear as day on his face. Eddie laughed as he settled on his hips and flicked between his raised brows. Richie hissed and rubbed the spot.

“Fuck…Jesus, Eds,” Richie groaned.

“You deserve worse, you little shit,” Eddie replied and pushed his hips back until he felt Richie’s cock between his cheeks. Richie was now the one to gasp under him, and Eddie wore the smirk this time.

“Ooooh…yeah that’s fair,” he said moving his hands up to grab Eddie’s ass.

“Maybe you should beg instead,” Eddie hummed as he ground his hips back against Richie’s hard cock. Richie groaned at that.

“God, don’t get me started. I’m such a fucking horny bastard for you, I’d say or do anything you ask for a chance to rail ya, babe,” Richie went off as his hands drifted up to his hips. Eddie blushed when Richie said that.

“Th-that’s so gross,” Eddie stuttered despite liking what he heard. Richie smirked and moaned when Eddie slowed his hips.

“Ahh…but you’re _so_ fucking sexy. I can’t believe you wore these for _me_ ,” Richie said sounding almost punch drunk as he squeezed down Eddie’s thighs.

“I-I told you it was Bev’s idea!” Eddie snapped. Richie bit his lip.

“Remind me to send Bev an edible arrangement,” he gasped and desperately tried to move Eddie against him again. His body moved so perfectly against his, and he couldn’t recall anyone ever making him feel so goddamn good before.

“Fuck off,” Eddie replied blandly and picked his hips up a little more. The subtle friction was a nice breather, and while Eddie liked how full he felt he truly needed a break before just jumping in or else he would’ve cum in five seconds.

“Eddie…” Richie breathed snapping his attention back. Eddie blinked and leaned down a little to fit Richie closer between his legs.

“Yeah?” He asked. Richie groaned, almost sounding frustrated as he bucked his hips up.

“Eddie, please. I-I know I was being a dick and a tease, but…fuck, you feel so good. Please, baby. Lemme put it in,” Richie begged. Eddie was bright red as he took in the other man’s words. Fuck, why did that turn him on so much? Maybe Richie was onto something about the begging thing.

“Ye—yeah, you can…you can put it in, Richie,” he allowed with hushed moans between his words.

Richie wasted no time in manhandling Eddie up on his knees, and then holding his cock just below his entrance. Eddie’s body shivered as Richie handled him and he couldn’t stop the moan spilling out of him as Richie started to push in. His body was tense despite all his efforts to calm down, and he watched Richie groaning and grunting the entire time he pushed Eddie down on his cock. By the time Eddie’s ass was flush with Richie hips he was digging his nails into Richie’s chest and desperately gasping for breath. His chest heaved and his body trembled as he tried to get used to the massive dick currently splitting him in half.

“ _Fuck!_ Fucking… _ahh_ …Richie! Richie, it’s so much. It’s too much, _mmh!_ “ Eddie cried as Richie tried to stay as still as possible.

“Jesus…fucking Christ, Eds…” Richie rasped. 

Eddie let out a high pitched whine, and actually felt his eyes start to water. Fuck, he thought that was just a made up thing! There was no way he was actually crying over how big Richie felt inside him…but it didn’t hurt either so he definitely wasn’t crying out of pain. Was he crying over how good it was? Because it felt /so/ good in a way he never would’ve expected. A tear dropped on Richie’s chest, and Eddie furrowed his brows as he attempted to roll his hips to get used to the feeling some more. That only made him gasp more, and the trembling was back. He could barely keep himself up, his arms were shaking so bad.

“Fuck…Eds, maybe a less intense angle. You look like you’re gonna fucking burst,” Richie suggested. 

“Don’t call me tha—“ Eddie groaned and tried shaking his head, but quickly lost his cool when Richie sat up without warning. 

“Trust me, as fucking hot as you are crying over how big my dick is, I kinda want you to be able to think right now.”

“God, you’re such an asshole,” Eddie gasped again as Richie gently guided him off his cock. Richie chuckled.

“I promise I’ll be gentle with you, baby,” he hummed and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek as he laid him down onto his back.

“That thing…should be fucking illegal,” Eddie grumbled. Richie kissed his jaw and gently rubbed the the head of his cock against Eddie’s hole.

“You’re one to talk. The things you’ve said to me…these fucking stockings…” Richie moaned and pushed in again. Eddie breath hitched, and as much as he hated to admit that Richie was right, it was easier to take at this angle. “ _God_ , these fucking stockings. Next time you should get the kind that go up to your waist, so I can rip it open right at your ass and fuck you with them,” he rambled as he stuffed himself back inside the man below him. Eddie went crazy at that image, and almost looked past the fact that Richie just implied that they would be doing this again. Almost.

“Ah…what about fishnets?” He asked with the pure intention to tease him. Richie clenched his jaw and straight up growled against Eddie’s collarbone.

“Christ, I wouldn’t even rip them. I’d just tease you through ‘em. Touch you through it and rub you in all the right places, honey,” Richie continued and pushed a little too quickly. Eddie jerked his head back once Richie was fully inside him, and whimpered at the suddenness of his hips. Richie groaned again and let his head fall and rest on Eddie’s chest.

“Mm…Richie…ah…so big,” Eddie wheezed. He practically felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. The fullness sitting inside him was so overwhelming he absolutely couldn’t stay still, and Richie ate it up.

“Oh fuck, I can feel you fucking move around me. You’re so fucking sexy,” Richie huffed and gripped his hips to feel how Eddie moved against him.

“Ah! So big, baby. You’re so fucking big, I’m gonna cum at any fucking second,” Eddie moaned. Richie cursed and started to pull out and push back in. “Aah…haah…”

“I got you, baby. Just like this. You’re doing so fucking good,” Richie cooed as he tried his best to be gentle. He honestly did try, but it didn’t help when Eddie was writhing for more and refused to let Richie set the pace.

“Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Don’t you fucking dare hold back. Fuck me as hard as you want. As hard as you can,” Eddie urged and worked his hips hard against Richie.

“Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart,” was all Richie said before giving Eddie exactly what he wanted.

To say it was the most intense feeling and sensation Eddie had ever experienced in his life was an understatement. The simultaneous pain and pleasure that ripped through him was absolutely overwhelming, and he was not prepared for it at all. The pain wasn’t bad like he thought it would be. Instead it was like a burning under his skin that he needed to scratch, and the pleasure gave him just that. He couldn’t hate the pain because it only made the pleasure that much better. He couldn’t breath or speak or do much of anything but lay back and take what Richie gave him. On occasion he could spare a shout or a scream, but he was mostly just a blubbering mess gasping for air.

“Holy…oh god, holy shit…fuck, you’re so fucking cute. So fucking hot just taking it like this. Shit…shit, I wanna fucking memorize this, you look so fucking good,” Richie ran away with his mouth, and Eddie only got more and more turned on with each word.

“Fu…aah…Rich…mm, Rich, please…” Eddie gasped. Richie slowed down for a second so he could speak, and was a little surprised to be pushed back. Before he could ask, Eddie flipped onto his stomach and looked at Richie coyly over his shoulder. “Please…I really wanted to do this position,” he said.

“Fuck, _Eds_ ,” Richie hissed and jumped at the opportunity.

They tried a lot of different positions in a short span of time before Richie just couldn’t hold out anymore and furiously fisted Eddie’s cock so they could cum together. He hovered over Eddie breathing hard with one of his legs over his shoulder, and the other spread out wide. The man below him shivered and trembled from the orgasm he was still processing, and Richie gently pulled out so he could grab a towel. He walked with wobbly legs to his dresser, and pulled a clean towel from his top drawer. When he returned Eddie was still shaking and taking deep breaths to hopefully calm himself down. He flopped down next to him, and started cleaning him off.

“So…how was that?” Richie asked. Eddie held up a hand to signal him to wait, and took another minute to soothe himself. “Taking your time, huh?” He teased with a grin. Eddie then flipped him off and pushed himself up. His elbows were shaking, and his body felt like jelly.

“That was…adequate,” Eddie said. Richie’s jaw dropped.

“ _Adequate?_ “ he repeated. Eddie nodded trying not to smirk.

“Yes. It was adequate.”

“ _Just_ adequate? Eds, you were literally crying sitting on my _dick_ ,” he reminded him. Eddie lost his fight against his smile, and started a new war against his laugh.

“It was adequate. Also don’t call me Eds,” he replied.

“Baby, I dunno if you noticed, but you’re _still_ shaking. You simultaneously look like you’ve been mauled by a bear and took the biggest hit off a blunt. Adequate is really all you have to say?” Richie asked incredulously. Eddie lost his second war, and covered his mouth as he erupted in giggles. Richie was a little taken aback by how adorable the sight of Eddie giggling uncontrollably was, but eventually smiled. “Oh, I get it. You’re pulling my leg.”

“Richie…” Eddie trailed off into more laughter. “Do you really need me to tell you how it was? I mean…you’ve been here the whole time,” he said with the biggest grin Richie had ever seen on his face.

“I might like a little ego stroking. It doesn’t hurt, y’know,” he said leaning closer. Eddie giggled again, and reached to touch Richie’s jaw and down his chest.

“I already told you so much. Have you already forgotten?” He murmured, speaking quieter the closer Richie got to him.

“Oh like that’s even possible in the first place. I got all your dirty little words locked up in the spank bank,” Richie purred and ran his fingers down the nylon still covering Eddie’s thigh.

“So you’re up to date then,” Eddie hummed.

“C’mon, Eddie spaghetti. Just one little ego stroke.” 

Eddie tried not to laugh at the nickname and shook his head. He then cupped the side of Richie’s face and hovered his lips over the other man’s.

“It was…indescribable,” he whispered before kissing him sweetly. Richie smiled and then kissed him again before pressing their foreheads together.

“Fuck, you officially wore me out,” he sighed.

“Are your lays usually a little more prepared to deal with your stupid dick?” Eddie asked in a teasing tone.

“Holy shit, dude. You make it sound like a chore.”

“It kinda is. I can’t confidently say I can use my legs right now,” Eddie replied. Richie chuckled at that and pulled back to push his hair out of his face.

“No, it’s more like they get over the novelty pretty quickly and then complain about how much it hurts. Everyone says they’re a size queen until they actually get big dick,” Richie told him. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Oh, poor you,” he cooed. Richie flicked his arm and they both laughed. “You probably don’t have a shortage of hook ups though.”

“I mean…I stopped being into it, y’know? It got kinda insulting after a while, so I stopped being such a slut. You’re actually the first person I’ve had sex with in…like a year and a half?” Richie admitted. Eddie blushed at that information and blinked at him with wide eyes. Richie was blushing himself, and Eddie could tell this was sensitive information. He touched Richie’s shoulder to get his attention, and then trailed down to interlock their fingers when he did.

“Thank you…for doing this for me. It really means a lot to me that you agreed to it, and…I’m sorry I made those assumptions about you,” he said. Richie shook his head and put his hand over theirs.

“No worries, Eds. I like to keep up the rumors because I think it’s funny, and…I’ll admit when Bevy texted me I thought I was dreaming,” he said. Eddie furrowed his brows.

“Dreaming? Why?” He asked. Richie licked his lips before biting them.

“I…kinda have a crush on you…and I’ve kinda been wanting to smash ever since we met…uhh…yeah…” he said awkwardly. Eddie was shocked by that information, but suddenly the way Bill was acting earlier made a lot of sense.

“Oh…you…I-I didn’t know—“

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I didn’t have a lot of confidence that you would anyways. I’m just glad I was able to help you, and also get some pretty solid masty materials out of it,” he said sparing him a genuine smile. It was a little sad, but mostly content. Eddie could tell he was telling the truth. Still, he wrinkled his nose at the last comment.

“Masty materials? Ew, that sounds so gross,” he said.

“Masty like masturbation? But like it also rhymes with nasty? Get it?”

“Yeah, got it. It’s still a terrible word, and your rights as a human being should be revoked,” Eddie deadpanned. Richie laughed and moved to a more comfortable laying position.

“Ugh, this is why I didn’t wanna talk to you too much,” he said and continued nervously pushing his hair back. Eddie frowned.

“What? Why? I thought you didn’t like me at all because you didn’t,” Eddie questioned.

“Pffff…I wish. I didn’t wanna talk to you too much because I could already tell from one conversation that you’re too funny, you’re too smart, and you’re too cute and I’ll fall in love with you /so/ fucking quickly,” Richie explained. Eddie’s face relaxed at that. That was actually…kinda sweet. It was sad, but sweet.

“You really think you could fall in love with me?” He asked softly. Richie looked up at him again and reached up to cup his face.

“I’m already falling, babe,” he replied. His voice sounded like he was trying to make a joke, but his eyes told Eddie everything he needed to know.

“You’re different from what I thought you’d be,” Eddie said. Richie lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

“Yeah? How so?”

“I dunno. You seemed so confident with other people, and avoided me so much. I was almost expecting like…one step removed from a frat dude,” he said. Richie laughed at that too, and Eddie chuckled with him.

“Bruh, I fucking love messing with frat dudes. They hate my fucking guts.”

“For good reason. You’re a fucking handful,” Eddie teased. Richie nodded in agreement.

“It’s what makes me so easy to love, baby,” he murmured. Eddie smiled down at him and rested his weight on his elbow as he laid on his side.

“Y’know, there are other things I like about you other than your dick,” Eddie announced.

“Oh really?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and smiled as they made eye contact.

“It’s also not the only reason I wanted to sleep with you.”

“Of course. You wanted to sleep with me because we’re bros,” Richie said jokingly. Eddie shook his head.

“And because I think you’re cute,” he told him. Richie raised a brow at that.

“You do?” Eddie nodded again.

“I do.”

“Okay…what else do you think about me?” Richie asked looking up at the ceiling.

“I think…that you’re noisy.”

“Mh-hmm.”

“You’re incredibly annoying at times.”

“Got that.”

“You never know when to stop a joke.”

“That’s my favorite part.”

“And…you’re very sweet,” Eddie said softly. Richie bit his lip again and looked at Eddie with anticipation. “I think you have a kind heart, and I think it’s kinda cute how you don’t always say the right things but you mean well. I think the way we talk to each other is funny and the most fun I’ve had just having a conversation…amongst other things—“

“There it is,” Richie interrupted with a smirk. Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed his shoulder.

“And…I think I like you too…” he admitted. Richie pressed his lips together and raised his brows in response to that. He then popped his lips awkwardly.

“Shit. Didn’t expect that.” Eddie giggled at that and moved to lean down and kiss his cheek.

“I wanted to know you better, but you never wanted to talk to me,” Eddie pouted playfully before kissing his jaw and nuzzling his neck. Richie laughed and snaked his arm around Eddie’s waist so he could pull his body closer.

“Fuck, I wanted to talk to you all the time. I thought you’d kill me if I tried to actually flirt with you,” he said. Eddie kissed his neck.

“No guarantees that I wouldn’t have…but you still shouldn’t have avoided me.”

“The one time I should’ve opened my mouth I kept it shut like a fucking idiot,” Richie sighed. Eddie laughed at that and rested his arm across Richie’s chest.

“Bill almost told me for you. He kept trying to say shit, but Ben and Bev kept stopping him. I was so fucking lost, but it makes sense now,” Eddie said. Richie raised his fist in the air.

“Damn you, Denbrough. Next time I see him, we duel,” he claimed with a prestigious English accent. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Sure thing, Richie.”


	2. Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just more fucking lmao

Eddie did not start his day the way he usually does. For one, he was woken up by knocking on the door instead of the alarm on his phone. For two, he was sprawled across Richie Tozier’s bed with said boy snoring loudly in his ear. The knocking came again, and he groaned before getting up and struggling to find his clothes. He picked up his shorts and groaned when he remembered he went commando the previous night. By the time they knocked a third time he had pulled up his shorts and tugged in his sweater, and managed to limp himself to the door. He hide his lower half behind the door since he still had the stockings on, and peeked out at the two guys standing in front of him.

“Can I help you?” He asked tiredly. His eyes could barely stay open, but when they did he could clearly see their confused expressions.

“Where’s Richie?” The one on the right asked. Eddie pointed behind him.

“Bed. What’s up?” He asked again.

“N-nothing, we just…uh we heard screaming and swearing last night, and we just wanted to ask him to keep his movies down, but uh…”

“I dunno if that was a movie, bro,” the one on the left said. Eddie gave a tight lipped smile.

“Sorry. Won’t happen again,” he promised.

“No no! Don’t let us cock block, Richie!” The one on the right said.

“Yeah, he’s a real nice guy. We just didn’t know what was up, y’know?” The left one added. Eddie nodded.

“Gotcha. I’m gonna close the door now,” he announced. They both nodded back, and before they could get in another word Eddie quickly shut the door. Just as it closed his phone went off and he groaned in frustration as he ducked down to grab his jeans.

“Ugh, can everything just like pause for a moment?” Eddie grumbled before accepting the call. “Hello?”

“That sounds like someone who’s been using their throat for things other than talking last night,” Beverly sang from the other end. Eddie rolled his eyes and walked over to look at Richie’s desk again.

“Oh haha. You made a funny,” he said sounding annoyed despite his smile.

“Be as grumpy as you want, but I know you’re happy about it,” she gloated. Eddie chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess I am…”

“So, how was it? I want all the details! Did you guys have fun?” She asked. Eddie bit his lip thinking about it all and sighed.

“It was…good. Richie is really nice, and he was very good to me,” Eddie told her.

“Oh that’s so nice. I told you he’d be good. He really is a sweet guy,” Beverly said.

“Yeah, he really is.”

“C’mon, tell me more! Was it everything you imagined?” She pressed. Eddie smiled at the little poster of a cat hanging on the wall in front of Richie’s desk.

“I mean…I didn’t know what to expect, but…he was really good. I was worried it would hurt or I’d be uncomfortable even doing it, but…he made me feel really safe and at home. Like…I’ve never felt that way before, and I didn’t think I’d ever say half the things I did. Oh my god, I said so many embarrassing things,” he groaned and hid his face in embarrassment.

“Oh, don’t worry honey. Everyone says stupid things during sex. You can ask Ben, I say the absolute dumbest shit,” she said giggling. Eddie giggled with her, and scanned through the book titles with his eyes across the shelf on top of Richie’s desk.

“I really wasn’t expecting it to be like that. I thought people were exaggerating! I was actually crying because his dick was so big!” He recalled through the morning brain fog.

“Oh my god, that’s priceless, Eddie! I bet Richie went crazy over that.”

“He actually suggested switching positions so it would be easier for me,” Eddie blushed as he remembered it. He couldn’t help but smile as he realized just how thoughtful that was.

“Y’know, Richie is a really really great guy. I think it would be worth seeing him again,” Beverly said. Eddie hummed in agreement, but stiffened when he felt hands on his hips and kisses on his neck. “And maybe next time it can be more than a hook up! I think he’d really like the idea of a date with you.”

“Oh…really?” Eddie questioned. Richie’s hands moved under Eddie’s sweater, and the skin on skin contact made his eyes flutter shut as he realized how much he missed his heated touch. The kisses continued, and Eddie bit his lip when Richie pressed his body completely against his backside.

“Yeah! If you’re nervous Ben and I can come and make it a double date. I really think you guys would be good together, and he actually thinks you’re pretty cute,” Beverly told him.

“Oh, he does. Does he?” Eddie replied and tilted his head to see Richie’s curls fall over his collarbone. The other man hummed in confirmation, and Eddie reached up to run his fingers through his messy bed head.

“He really does. I mean he’s kinda shy about you for some reason, but I think he really likes yo—“ suddenly Eddie’s phone was plucked from his fingers, and Richie’s mouth was being used for speaking instead of kissing.

“Okay, Marsh, go ahead and spill all my dirty secrets to the cutest guy in the group. I see what you’re doing. You and Denbrough are both going down,” Richie interrupted and then nuzzled Eddie’s jaw. Eddie giggled and covered his mouth with his free hand.

“Richie! Oh my god, you’ve been eavesdropping!” Beverly accused.

“No, Bevvy, you just talk too loud. I was on Eddie’s other ear and I could hear you clear as day,” Richie replied.

“Ugh. Did you at least ask him out? I told him to go for it,” Beverly said. Richie smiled down at Eddie who was smiling back over his shoulder.

“We’ll figure something out I hope,” he said. Eddie blushed and smiled coyly as he turned his head to look away.

“That’s so annoyingly vague! Just tell me!” She whined. Richie laughed and felt up Eddie’s side.

“Listen, I’ll text you later, but right now you’re kinda being a cock block, so I’m gonna have to let you go,” he said.

“Richie! Don’t you dare! Eddie needs to be in class by—“ Beverly’s voice cut off as Richie pressed the end call button, and then set the phone on the desk.

“Finally,” he sighed and returned both hands up to Eddie’s waist. His fingers played with and dug under the garter belt that was still there, and Eddie hummed with delight as Richie resumed his kisses.

“She’s right, by the way. I need to be in class in about an hour,” Eddie told him.

“Skip it,” Richie hummed and slid his hands down to Eddie’s hips. He gripped them and pushed him closer against his body, and Eddie noticed very quickly that Richie was still very naked from last night.

“Gimme a good reason to,” Eddie challenged.

“I’ve got a great one right between your ass cheeks right now, honey,” Richie said with a sleepy smile. Eddie smirked at that and rubbed back.

“Morning wood?”

“More like pathetically into you talking about how good I fucked you last night,” he replied. Eddie smirked and reached down to grip the edge of the desk, and consequently, bent himself ever so slightly over it.

“Yeah, you did fuck me pretty good,” Eddie hummed. Richie groaned and kissed his nape.

“You want it again, baby?” He rasped while rocking his erection between Eddie’s cheeks.

“What makes you think that?” Eddie teased. Richie pushed his hands up under Eddie’s shorts and felt him up.

“Considering your half bent over my fucking desk, I’d say you’re at least a little interested,” he said and gripped his hips before shoving him back. Eddie gasped and tightened his grip on the desk.

“I-I’m still a little sore,” he stuttered.

“I can be gentle…but if you ask for more I’m not gonna say no,” Richie spoke directly in his ear, and Eddie moaned at the though of Richie inside of him again. He quickly nodded and pushed his ass back himself.

“Get the lube, baby,” Eddie huffed over his shoulder. Richie nodded and dashed back to the night stand. Eddie frowned at the lack of contact, but wasn’t too far gone to be crying about it. Besides, Richie was back within seconds and he smiled happily when he kissed his neck and touched under his sweater.

“Did ya miss me?” He asked. Eddie giggled and nodded.

“A little bit,” he admitted and turned his head to kiss him on the lips. Richie eagerly kissed back, and Eddie moaned against his lips as he started moving his hips again.

“I missed you. Not gonna lie, I was a little lost when I woke up,” he replied with a smirk. Eddie gave him a teasing sympathetic frown and moved his hips back again.

“I’m sorry. Your neighbors were knocking at the door. They thought you were watching a movie last night, and was going to ask you to keep it down next time,” Eddie told him. Richie laughed and flopped his head down on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Oh my god…they’re so dumb,” he wheezed.

“They quickly realized when I answered the door that it wasn’t a movie…and that they weren’t trying to cock block so we’re off the hook,” Eddie continued. Richie chuckled and kissed below his ear.

“Sounds like you can scream as loud as you want, baby,” he purred. Eddie bit his lip and reached back to push Richie hips closer to his.

“As long as you give me something to scream about,” Eddie teased a bit his lip at the closer friction. Richie groaned and nuzzled against Eddie’s nape.

“Fuck…I hate Bill right now. He was _so_ right about these fucking shorts,” he growled as he pulled back a little to tug on the elastic. Eddie laughed and started to pull them down himself until they were past the swell of his ass, and he dropped them to his feet.

“How’s that? Less distracting?” Eddie asked. Richie’s hands were already on him, but his answer was in his groan.

“You’re killing me, baby. It should be illegal for one guy to be so fucking cute _and_ sexy at the same time,” he said while teasing his hole with his thumb. Eddie was a little embarrassed when he realized he was still a little wet from last night.

“O-oh?” He replied weakly as Richie pushed his thumb in with little to no resistance.

“Fuck, I forgot I came inside you last night…” he said. Just as he said that, Eddie felt something dripping down his inner thighs, and he reached down to wipe one little stream. It was a mixture of lube and cum, and for some reason that turned Eddie on.

“I thought it would’ve…come out sooner,” Eddie breathed.

“Who knows? Gravity works in mysterious ways,” Richie said and rubbed his more dexterous fingers against him.

“Well, it shouldn’t because gravity has laws, dumb ass,” Eddie snarked. Richie laughed and was able to push two fingers in to the first knuckle.

“I think it’s really hot,” Richie hummed and smoothed his hand up Eddie’s back. He gently pushed, and Eddie willingly flattened his chest against the desk as Richie pushed in more.

“Mm…still use more lube, asshole,” he grumbled.

“Of course, your highness,” Richie teased and grabbed the bottle. He squeezed out a fresh dollop, and was able to shove his two fingers all the way in. Eddie let out a surprised moan, and closed his eyes to properly enjoy the feeling of Richie’s fingers inside him.

“Fuck, Richie…that feels so good,” he said and slowly moved his hips with the steady rhythm Richie set.

“That’s good baby. I only want you to feel good. I want you to feel so fucking good all the time,” Richie started to ramble as he watched his fingers disappear inside him. The angle was considerable more favorable than last night since Richie could _see_ everything and Eddie could _feel_ everything without being overwhelmed again.

“Feels so…fuck, you take such good care of me,” Eddie whimpered. Richie leaned down and pushed his sweater up so he could kiss his shoulders.

“That’s right, baby. I’ll always take good care of you. Treat you right. I’ll give it to you just how you like it,” Richie whispered and pushed in a third finger. Eddie whined at the stretch, and rolled his hips with it desperately.

“Fuck…Richie, give it to me. Give it to me now. Please, I need your cock in me right now,” Eddie blubbered and moaned. Richie clenched his teeth and really thoroughly pushed his fingers in and out until he was fully stretched.

“It’s alright, I gotcha, Eds…just a little longer and it’ll feel so much better,” Richie cooed. Eddie whined again and reached back to grip the edge of the desk again.

“Ahh…Rich…mmm…”

“C’mon, babe,” Richie sighed and pulled his fingers out so he could spread more lube on his dick.

“Richie, _please_. Please, I’m so empty without you. I need you to fill me up and fuck me hard. I want you to leave so many marks,” Eddie rambled in hopes to rile Richie up. He hummed with delight when Richie rubbed the head of his cock against his hole, and let his jaw drop as he started to push in. Even though he had it in him less than eight hours ago, he still wasn’t used to how fucking huge Richie’s cock was. “O-oh…o…oh my fucking _god_.”

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Richie growled and slowly pushed himself in.

“Richie! Richie, it’s so _big_. Fuck, i-it’s so much…it feels so fucking good,” Eddie gasped. Richie’s hips stuttered when he heard Eddie say those dirty things, and that pulled a loud shout from his throat. “ _Fuck!_ “

“Holy shit, Eds…” he pushed against his spine again, and Eddie pressed his chest flat and pushed his ass out more. His back arched and curved so perfectly that Richie couldn’t help but run his hand up and down the curve as he bottomed out.

“Mm…keep going,” Eddie urged.

“Fuck, baby are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ , please,” he whimpered.

“Shit, if that’s not the cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” Richie huffed before finally moving his hips to Eddie’s request.

It was funny to Eddie how quickly he got into the begging thing. Of course it was easier to see it less as swallowing his pride and submitting, and more of a form of foreplay since Richie responded so well. He was also surprised and amused by how much quicker his body was to adjust to being penetrated again. Instead of the pressure being overwhelming it was familiar, and Eddie could enjoy to slip and slid of Richie’s cock inside him. His bit his lip and hummed with pleasure at the slow starting pace, and let out a happy sigh when it started to speed up. Strong hands stayed firm on his hips, and Eddie feared that they would soon be the sole reason he’s not collapsing to the ground. His legs felt weaker and weaker with every thrust, and it became more and more difficult to stay standing.

“Mmm…Richie…baby,” he said to catch the other man’s attention. Richie slowed and rubbed Eddie’s lower back.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” He asked in response. His voice soft and concerned as he continued petting Eddie’s body. The feeling of his calloused fingertips running over his skin only made him closer to collapsing.

“M-my legs…fuck, I feel like I’m gonna fall over,” Eddie wheezed. Richie gently pulled out and just as carefully guided Eddie upright before turning him and lifting him onto the desk. “Rich, no, this is so gross. You fucking study with this—“

“Which is why it’s so much hotter,” Richie hummed and swooped down to kiss Eddie on the lips. He moaned in protest, but it sounded more like encouragement.

“Richie…the bed maybe—“

“Like I can fucking stop this for a second. C’mon, baby. Let’s keep going,” Richie urged as he felt up Eddie’s waist under his sweater. He blushed at the intimacy when he noticed just how close they were. Their foreheads centimeters from touching, and the bookshelf at the top of the desk preventing Eddie from pulling too far back.

“I…a-are you sure?” He asked.

“Only if you’re okay with it, baby,” Richie sounded so sincere it made Eddie’s heart ache before he nodded and pulled him closer to reunite their lips. “Fuck, Eds…”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie whispered. Richie chuckled and then worked on pushing himself back inside Eddie.

A couple things passed through Eddie’s mind as he settled with his arms around Richie’s neck. The first thing was how genuinely attractive Richie was. His bottom lip locked between his teeth as he slowly bottomed out, and his hair wild and curled up in a million directions. Even after all they’ve done he still was so nice to look at, and the worst part was that looking at him was only half of it. Listening to him, interacting with him. He was so intoxicating in the strangest way that Eddie couldn’t comprehend. 

The second thing that went through Eddie’s brain, was how sickeningly sweet and annoyingly thoughtful Richie had been the entire time. Even last night he refused to do anything without Eddie’s explicit consent, and that made Eddie feel so weird. It was a good weird, but it was still weird because his mother and his ex girlfriend never bothered to ask him much. They would apply medicine without asking, force him and manipulate him into taking random pills, and Myra never bother to ask if she could touch him. Richie didn’t even want to stay in one place unless Eddie was okay with it. His hands so incredibly careful, but also confident once he knew what Eddie wanted. It was disgusting how quickly that made Eddie’s heart melt right in front of him.

Third thing was that he definitely had a thing for Richie. He was scared to before, but he’s certain he’s had a thing for him for a while now. He wasn’t lying when he said he liked him back the other night, but now taking it all in with half a night of sleep made him realize how ridiculously _into_ Richie Tozier he was. The fact that Richie had a literally /crush/ on him and was too shy to say anything was almost too much to process now that he was thinking about it again.

“Hey,” Eddie heaved. Richie blinked at him and smiled. That lit up Eddie’s heart like nothing else.

“Hey,” he replied. Eddie swallowed hard, his throat dry as the other man continued rocking his hips into him.

“I just wanted you to know…” his breath hitched when Richie pushed their hips together with his next thrust. “Th-that I really do…like you.” He let out a couple moans as he realized the already calm pace slowed down a little.

“Yeah? You do?” Richie questioned. Eddie blinked up at him with lidded eyes and nodded.

“Yeah…I like you, Richie. I like you a lot. I wanna…I wanna do more of this a-and other things with you,” he continued. Richie bit his lip again hard and pressed their foreheads together.

“ _Fuck_ , Eddie. You’re so fucking cute, it’s not fair,” he groaned and resumed his pace from before. Eddie laughed and then moaned as he held on tighter.

“Mm, Rich. You feel so good,” he sighed.

Richie then pulled back to reach for Eddie’s sweater. He quickly pulled up the bottom hem, and Eddie raised his arms to help him pull it off easier. They tossed it behind him on the desk, and Eddie gasped when Richie devoured his lips. Their bare skin touching in the most addicting way as the material of Eddie’s stockings brushed against Richie’s waist. Eddie moaned loudly when Richie started moving his hips faster and kissed down the side of his neck. Lips, teeth, and tongue took over the skin under his jaw and continued down his collarbones until Eddie had three shiny new hickeys. He eventually built up to a punishing pace with his hips, and Eddie was crying out and whimpering from how good it felt to get railed against Richie’s desk. He reached back to hold onto the top of the book shelf, and Richie moved to kiss and suck his nipples.

“Rich! Holy shit!” Eddie gasped and tried to move his own hips with him. Richie encouraged the movement with his hands and fucked him faster, harder, and kissed him more.

“So sexy…y’know that right? You’re fucking beautiful,” Richie murmured before trailing up to Eddie’s neck again.

“Which is it? Am I cute, or am I beautiful?” Eddie teased breathlessly. Richie grinned and kissed his lips.

“You’re both. Absolutely adorable little Eddie spaghetti,” he replied and shoved his hips extra hard to get the reaction he wanted while looking him in the eye. Eddie’s brows pinched, and he let his head flop against the book titles behind it. His body was shaking.

“Oh…fuck, I’m close,” he panted.

“Cum for me baby. I wanna watch you cum on my dick,” Richie rasped. Eddie whined and felt the tension break before it flooded inside him. He shook harder with his orgasm, and shouted Richie’s name the entire time. The other man groaned into his neck and biting the skin before finishing inside him again.

“Fuck! Richie, oh Richie…” Eddie gasped as they slowly came to a stop.

“Fuck, I haven’t had sex this good since last night,” Richie said.

“You had sex with me last night,” Eddie reminded him trying to catch his breath.

“Exactly…”

“And what about before that?”

“Never. This was like too fucking good, I can’t compare,” Richie said before pressing soft kisses to Eddie’s hickeys. Eddie blushed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re just saying that because of the stockings,” Eddie hummed.

“Maybe, but I also like the guy wearing the stockings,” Richie replied. Eddie giggled as he kissed his cheek, and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, get out of me and carry me to the showers. I’m not gonna be able to move at all today.”

“Anything for you spaghetti man,” Richie beamed.

“Pff…I definitely feel like spaghetti now,” he grumbled. Richie kissed his cheek again.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! Sorry for the wait!! I hope you liked it :0


	3. Pt.3: the dickening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K so ppl were literally begging for another chapter so here you go ily guys thank you for the loveee and happy quarantining

Usually, when two young extremely hormonal people decide to start a relationship and settle down together, they have what’s called a honeymoon period where all they want to do is screw each other’s brains out. It was normal, and healthy even. Having regular sex between two consenting adults who want to have a lot of sex has many health benefits both mental and physical. Most people _like_ the people they date and find them attractive in one way or another. Eddie _liked_ Richie. He liked him a lot, and Richie liked him a lot. They got together _through_ having sex. A honeymoon period only seemed to be the next logical series of events between them. Except it wasn’t.

Let’s get one thing straight, they definitely _wanted_ to have a bunch of mind blowing sex all the time. It was all either of them could think about, but between going to class, going to work, doing homework, and hanging out with their best friends? There wasn’t enough time in the day, and neither of them had a single day off in their schedules. Eddie quickly learned that he was entirely useless for a solid three days following the wrath of Richie’s dick, and Richie also forgot how exhausting sex could be if you were enthusiastic enough. He forgot that he would also be sore, just not as sore as Eddie, but only in the muscles he forgot existed from being borderline celibate for the past year and a half. They both needed to recover from each other, but they never figured out how to get into it again once they resumed their normal schedules.

“Stan…I’m dying,” Richie groaned. Stan sighed.

“I really don’t need to hear about your dick right now,” he replied. Richie pushed himself up off the grass and shot a defensive pout over at Stan.

“What makes you think it’s about my dick?”

“Ever since you and Eddie started dating, all you’ve been complaining about is how little action your dick is getting,” he answered monotonously. Richie sighed and leaned down on the grass again.

“You wound me, Uris. You’re my only outlet. Mike and I aren’t that close for me to bother him about my penis. The triple B’s will just tell Eddie, and Eddie will just feel guilty even though I’d never blame him for this and it’s totally because Capitalism sucks and America wants us to never touch each other again,” Richie rambled. Stan hummed in fake acknowledgement, but that was all Richie needed to continue. “Is it so much to like…have a day off? Like why does class _always_ have to happen? When’s the next break?”

“Spring break,” Stanley answered automatically not looking up from his laptop.

“So you _are_ listening.”

“Only because it’s impossible to block you out.”

“Fair enough. Anyways. I’m just dying without him. Like, even just hugging would be nice, but we don’t wanna spam you guys with PDA, y’know? Eddie is shy, and it’s still kinda new…”

“Rich, it’s been a month,” Stan deadpanned. Richie blinked. It’s been a fucking _month?_ A goddamn _month_ since he and Eddie started dating?

“Fuck…”

“Look, it’s really sweet that you two haven’t changed how often you guys spend time with all of us. It’s really great when all seven of us can hangout, but it wouldn’t hurt to just spend time with each other instead,” Stan assured him.

It was true and known that Eddie and Richie both agreed that they loved all their friends. Their group was incredibly tight, and anyone from the outside could see they all cared for each other equally. That being said, most of their free time _was_ dedicated to group activities. Going out to bars, ordering in pizza and marathoning movies together, going to parties together, studying together, and even just hanging out on their phones and doing whatever in the same room. It got to a point where they all had a crazy fantasy of buying a giant house and living together once they all graduated. They knew they wouldn’t really do it in the future, but it was the kind of arrangement they wished they had now. Once they graduated it was pretty clear that Bev and Ben wanted a place of their own, and it fell apart after that. Still, they all cared about each other too much to be separated too far.

“Are you sure? I mean…I don’t want us to be that couple that always ditches our friends, and neither does Eddie,” Richie said.

“Then don’t be. There’s a difference between ditching and spreading out your time equally. Ben and Bev sometimes stays in while the rest of us are out. Why should you and Eddie be any different?” Stan asked. Richie pursed his lips in thought. Stan was a very good voice of reason. That’s why he liked to talk about his problems around him.

“I suppose that’s true…” Stan sighed and pulled out his phone.

“Look, Bev was texting me about possibly bowling tomorrow night. She hasn’t asked anyone else yet, but…talk to Eddie about it and stay in, Okay? For my sake. I’m tired of hearing your depressing dick…or lack there of,” he said. Richie nodded and pulled out his own phone.

“Alright, Stan the man. I’ll get laid just for you.”

RT: _Bev is gonna text about bowling tomorrow. Tell her you’re busy_

Spaghetti: _I am?_

RT: _yeah busy spending all night in my bed ;)_

Spaghetti: _rich, I thought we agreed we wouldn’t bail on our friends. How do you even know Bev is gonna ask us that anyways?_

RT: _Stan. Look, he says it’s different from ditching, okay?_

RT: _Y’know it’s been like a month since we got together??????_

RT: _a whole MONTH since we’ve had some sexy time_

Spaghetti: _shit, I totally lost track of time._

Spaghetti: _has it really been that long?_

RT: _y e s_

RT: _pls say you’re busy :(_

RT: _I’ll give you extra cuddles and make you soup_

Spaghetti: _why soup? That’s just very random_

RT: _idk man I was just thinking about soup_

Spaghetti: _whatever. Fine. I’ll tell her I’m busy._

Richie held his hand up for Stanley to high five, and for some reason his friend obliged and smacked their palms together. Twenty minutes later, as Stan had told him, he got a personal text from Bev asking about bowling that next night. Richie proudly declined with a winky face, and Beverly sent the applause emoji paired with the side eye emoji.

The next day Richie had class in the morning. He couldn’t remember why he thought a morning class would be a good idea, but for some reason he signed up for one. Biggest mistake of the semester by far, and the second biggest mistake was scheduling a three hour afternoon class immediately after that. By the end of it his brain was fried as per usual, and he was looking forward to meeting up with Eddie and finally getting some alone time with him. 

He belatedly realized he had neglected to actually set up any plans with Eddie yesterday, and felt guilty at the fact that he only thought about sex. It wasn’t too late in the day. They could still get something to eat, right? Maybe he should text him…but he might take a moment to reply. No, Eddie was always quick to reply. If he wasn’t it was because Richie knew he was texting him at an inconvenient time. Still, he kinda wanted to hear his voice…he also kinda wanted to hear Eddie ask him why the fuck he was calling instead of texting. He finally made the decision as he walked down the hall to his dorm and dialed Eddie’s number. It went straight to voicemail as Richie approached his door, which was strange, but he left a message anyways as he opened his door and walked in.

“Hey, Eds. Sorry I didn’t text earlier, but uh we don’t have to _just_ …y’know…do that tonight. We can go out for dinner too if you want. Uh, but gimme a call back when you…”

Richie’s mouth stopped moving in favor of his jaw dropping at the sight he walked in on. There on his bed, laid so perfectly on his stomach, was Eddie Kaspbrak flipping through a book. He looked as cute as he always did, a particularly bored pout sitting at his lips, but what made this sight so magnificent was the sheer lack of clothing on his body. The only piece of fabric Richie could see was the miles of fishnet stockings covering from Eddie’s waist to his perfect little toes swinging ever so gently in the air. 

Eddie flipped another page and looked over at Richie with the same bored look on his face. It was apparent he had been waiting for Richie. Possibly for thirty minutes. Possibly for hours. Just waiting here with Richie’s number one kink wrapped around his glorious legs waiting for Richie to come home and fuck him. That train of thought immediately prompted Richie to hang up his phone and swing his door shut as Eddie slowly turned another page without reading it.

“Did you get lost on your way here?” Eddie asked. Richie blinked, still trying to determine if it was all a dream or not.

“Uh, no, just…long day,” Richie replied. Eddie leaned his chin into his wrist and gave a little pout.

“That sounds rough,” he said in mock sympathy. Richie licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I…uh…” his eyes trailed to Eddie’s practically naked ass, and whimpered a little as he sank a little against the door. “Fuck, how long have you been here?” Richie asked. Eddie shrugged.

“Long enough to miss you,” he said nonchalantly. Richie bit his bottom lip as he stood there. His brain couldn’t process anything past Eddie’s ass and thighs, and his eyes made that very clear from how blatantly they stared at his flesh.

“Fuck…”

“Are you just going to stand there?” Eddie challenged raising a brow.

With that prompt, Richie quickly threw his bag down and wrestled out of his jacket and shoes. He ripped his shirt off like it offended him, and he hopped over as he worked on his pants and socks. Eddie had to hide his smile as Richie almost fell over, but quickly changed it back to a subtle pout when Richie crawled over him and started kissing his nape. His lips and breath were warm against his skin, and Eddie sighed while Richie kissed it and then gently touched his waist.

“You look so fucking good, baby. Tell me, were you just waiting here for me to fuck you?” Richie murmured as he trailed kisses down his spine. Eddie hummed and slowly closed his book.

“Kind of…” he replied as calmly as he could with now both of Richie’s hands on his waist. God, it felt so good to be touched. He almost forgot how amazing it felt when Richie touched him this way. The other man chuckled above him, and Eddie instinctively bit his lip. It had been so hard to keep his hands and mind in complete control.

“What else did you do?” Richie cooed and moved his hands to grab Eddie’s ass. The smaller man moaned softly, and arched his body into his boyfriend’s grip.

“I prepped myself for you,” Eddie admitted, trying to make it sound like he only did it out of boredom when in reality he had been laying on his boner for the past hour thinking about how desperately he wished Richie was home. Richie groaned in his ear and spread him as best as he could through the fishnets.

“Yeah? You think that’s enough, baby? I made you cry last time, remember? Almost fucking split you in half,” Richie reminded him. Eddie moaned at the memory, and his knee jerked up so he could push his ass up even more. Clearly inviting the other man to finish him.

“Yeah…it felt so fucking good, Richie,” Eddie replied breathing hard.

“Give me the lube now, baby,” Richie told him. 

His voice was stern and authoritative, and it was driving Eddie crazy how badly he wanted Richie inside him like he didn’t know it already. He took the container from where it rolled down against his chest, and handed it back to Richie over his shoulder. Richie kissed up his back again, and Eddie closed his eyes in bliss as Richie showered him in affection. It was quickly interrupted when he heard a loud rip and felt the force of Richie tearing the fishnets apart. Fuck, he did say he wanted to rip them open. Now Eddie felt just the perfect amount of slutty, and didn’t hesitate to moan again for the theatrics of it. Richie kissed his nape again, and Eddie hummed as he felt warm slippery fingers rub his hole.

“God, you really did prep yourself for me, huh baby?” Richie sighed as he easily pushed two fingers in. Eddie still gasped as if it were the first time Richie touched him like that. He nodded.

“Yeah, I…I-I was thinking about you the whole time,” Eddie confessed. Richie cursed and nipped his neck as if to punish him. “Thinking about how it’s been _so long_ since I’ve felt you stuffing your fingers inside me. Thinking about how good you’re gonna give it to me tonight, and how much I just wanted you to walk in on me doing it.”

“Fuck, that would’ve been a sight, baby. You look so sexy in these as it is. Everything you wear makes you look sexy. Sometimes I was so close to just walking across campus and fucking you in the middle of class. Missed you so fucking much,” he rambled as Eddie whined and moaned under him. A third finger quickly wiggled it’s way inside Eddie, and he gasped at that too.

“ _Richie_ …fuck, ‘m gonna cum,” he sighed.

“Wanna give me two? Let me finish you off now and then fuck you ‘till you’re hard again? Then I’ll fuck you through your second one and cum so fucking deep inside you,” Richie was whispering right next to his ear, and Eddie only whined louder and louder with approval as Richie started curling his fingers. He nodded eagerly.

“Yeah…ah…want you to use my ass like a fucking whore,” he blurted. Richie bit his neck again, and Eddie cried out pathetically. His hips stuttered back and forth, and that rubbed his cock against the sheets through his fishnets in just the right way. He came very shortly after that and shuddered as Richie slowed his fingers, but didn’t completely pull out.

“That’s right, baby. So good. I’m right here,” Richie cooed while gently pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in. He avoided the prostate as to not overstimulate him, and Eddie let out soft pants in appreciation as he let Richie wreak him.

“Mm…Rich…fingers are so…long,” he mumbled. Richie chuckled and kissed under his ear.

“Yeah, my hands are pretty big compared to yours. I’m surprised you can properly finger yourself at all,” he teased.

“I…I can’t really,” Eddie stammered as Richie slowed his thrusting again. It was ever present, and it sparked a pleasant rush through his body every time he pushed his fingers in.

“Really? Poor baby. I’d be happy to do it for you every fucking day, honey,” Richie whispered as he ever so slowly curled his fingers. Eddie’s body instantly tensed up, and his breath hitched as Richie reintroduced the pleasure to his body.

“Fuck…oh _fuck_ ,” he swore again when Richie did the same thing again right after. “ _Richie_ , mmh…”

“Are you ready for me, babe?” Richie asked while he curled his fingers more pointedly. Eddie moaned louder and pushed his book completely to the side so he could grip his pillow.

“Ah…I-I wanna ride you,” he confessed. Richie paused. His entire body felt flushed at that. Last time when Eddie tried to ride him he was barely coherent.

“Eds, are you sure? Last time you could barely talk,” Richie reminded him. Eddie moaned and nodded.

“Yes…yes, _please_. I wanna feel that again. Fuck, Richie, it was so good,” he cried. Richie groaned and pulled his fingers out completely before ripping more of the fishnets away. “ _Richie!_ “

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Richie growled as he turned Eddie over and helped him sit up. He was immediately tackled onto the other end of the bed, and Eddie drowned him in kisses. He crawled all over him and sat down to push his ass into Richie’s cock so it slid nicely between his cheeks. “ _Fuck_ , that’s so good.”

“Mm…Richie…I want it so bad. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about that night. You don’t even know how many times I got off thinking about your cock and how much I missed it. You’re so fucking _big_ I can’t get the size right in my head,” he rambled all while rocking his hips back. Richie could do nothing but moan as Eddie did the bare minimum to stimulate him. Fuck, was he a tease.

“Baby…fuck…please. Please, baby. I’m dying down here. Eds…Eddie… _ahh_ ,” Richie mumbled. That was all he could really say. His brain was a mess watching Eddie wiggle on top of him in those fucking fishnets. They made his thighs look plumper, and his waist even smaller. The texture against Richie’s fingers just made him want to rip it more, and sometimes he accidentally did.

“Yeah? Fuck, I never thought I’d like to hear someone beg, but you fucking ruined me, Rich. Every time the losers ask to hang out I just want to scream because I’d rather be sitting on your giant stupid fucking dick,” Eddie admitted. Richie squeezed his ass, and Eddie moaned.

“C’mon, baby. Please. I’ve had blue balls all fucking month,” Richie whined. 

Eddie giggled a little at that and gave a flirty smile as he reached back for Richie’s cock. He successfully got a hand on it, and lifted his hips so he could guide himself onto it. He bit his lip as he rubbed the head against his hole, and Richie groaned at the first push inside him. Eddie was immediately overwhelmed, and his arm that was supporting him against Richie’s chest started to shake. Richie quickly reached around to guide it himself, and Eddie held himself up with two shaky arms instead of just one. His jaw dropped as Richie pushed his hips down further, and then stuttered a moan as he came close to bottoming out.

“You okay, baby? Is it too much?” Richie asked gently while stroking his hip. Eddie shook his head and finally pushed himself down all the way and let out a high pitched whine as he sat there trying to adjust. “Baby…baby, if it’s too much we can try another—“

“God, shut the fuck up I’m fucking melting right now,” Eddie gasped. His entire body was shaking, and he wasn’t even moving yet. Richie was so deep and big and hard inside him, and Eddie was certain he’d cum within seconds of moving.

“Eds…fuck, you look so good right now,” Richie whispered. He looked like a total mess. Tears streaming down his face and some spit starting to drip off his lips. His body so tense and tight while his face wouldn’t calm down past the brilliant shade of red on his cheeks. His arms still wouldn’t stop shaking, and his voice only got more wrecked the harder he breathed.

“Richie…fuck…you’re so fucking _big_ ,” he groaned. He then rocked his hips, and his arms gave a little as he shouted. Richie bit his knuckle to try and contain himself, but watching Eddie fall apart on his cock was too much. “I can’t…I can’t think of anything else, you’re just…” he whined. Richie groaned and dared to roll his hips up. He was having a hard time staying still as well. It had felt like an eternity since he felt this good. “ _Fuck!_ Richie! Fuck, y-you can’t just…fucking shit, that felt so fucking _good_ , It felt like I was going to _die_ ,” Eddie rambled.

“Yeah, baby? What am I gonna say at the funeral? Death by monster cock?” He didn’t know how he had the brain power to tease him like that, but he did. Thankfully, Eddie always knew how to make it work.

“No, dipshit, death by mind blowing sex that made me go fucking wild,” he breathed and rocked his hips again. The pathetic whimper that left his lips made Richie’s grip tightened on his hips, and he could barely hold back anymore.

“Eddie…Eds, baby…fuck, I need to fuck you. _Fuck_ , you’re so tight, I _need_ it baby, _please_ ,” he begged. Eddie whimpered again and then nodded.

“Yeah…okay…fuck, okay. Fuck me. Fuck me, Richie. I—“

Eddie stopped talking as Richie gently started moving his hips more, and let his face morph into utter pleasure with no attempt to hide it. It was like he had the wind knocked out of him, and Richie groaned at how overwhelmed Eddie looked. He wasn’t moving nearly as fast as he wanted to, but something about the slow grind mixed with the feeling of Eddie’s nails digging into his chest felt so incredible. He bit his lip and thrust his hips up once just to get a little more friction, and realized when Eddie gasped that he had barely been able to breath before that. Suddenly he was gasping and panting for air all while whimpering and whining with the rolls of Richie’s hips.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed. Eddie moaned when he spoke, and moved his own hips up and down once. He immediately cried out as he let his ass smack down against Richie’s thighs, and his arms collapsed despite all his efforts to keep them locked. “You okay, baby? That feel good?” Richie asked gripping Eddie’s hips. He nodded incessantly and moved again as he got used to it.

“Yeah, I… _fuck_ it feels so good,” his voice was weak and barely louder than a whisper as he tried to set a rhythm for Richie to fuck him in.

“I got you, baby. C’mon,” he cooed urging Eddie to bend down closer. 

With his arms like wet noodles, Eddie leaned down to kiss Richie on the lips. He was shaking the whole time, and his hands stayed digging under Richie’s collarbones. Richie accepted the kiss, and gently pulled his legs up for a better angle. Eddie whimpered into his mouth over the shift, but it was quickly replaced with a moan when Richie started slowly fucking up into him. 

Despite how calm Richie looked, he was going crazy watching and hearing Eddie go absolutely fucking nuts over his dick. He knew it was big, and usually one night stands were sixty percent fake ego stroking and forty percent complaining. Eddie _actually_ liked how big he was. He _loved_ the overwhelming feeling and when he talked about how much he liked his size Richie didn’t feel like he was just saying that. Eddie meant it, and it was the sexiest thing Richie had ever come across. From the moment Eddie first put his lips on Richie’s cock, he was certain he never wanted to hook up with anyone else. No one had ever sucked his dick with such blatant lust and desire. He really meant it when he said it was the best blowjob he’s ever gotten.

“Uh…hmm… _Richie_ …” Eddie gasped between thrusts. Richie kissed him again, and Eddie tried to kiss back but had to interrupt every time Richie fucked into him. His moans got lost in Richie’s tongue, and his body wouldn’t stop shivering with delight.

“You’re doing so good, baby. So fucking good. You’re so fucking hot. Look at you…fuck, you can barely fucking talk,” Richie hummed and started pushing a little harder. Eddie instantly gasped and sobbed. His tears had been rather on and off until then, but now they freely rolled down his face and onto Richie’s chest as he fucked him harder and harder.

“ _Richie!_ F—Fuck! Ah, harder…faster, baby. Gimme more,” he wheezed as he dug his nails harder against his chest. Richie groaned loudly and adjusted his own hips before grabbing Eddie’s tightly. “Fuck!”

“Is that fast enough for you baby? Hard enough? You like it like that?” Richie growled in his ear as he finally got to a pace that he could eventually cum too. Eddie’s response was only a mess of whining and cursing as he finally freed Richie’s chest of his nails and moved his grip to the sheets by Richie’s head.

“ _Ahh!_ Richie! Fuck, goddammit, Richie! Fuck you! You fucking… _Jesus fucking Christ, you fucking bitch!_ “ Eddie screamed as Richie mouthed and nipped at his neck. Richie panted hard under his ear and whimpered himself. Never in his life had his partner told him “fuck you” while having sex. For some reason when Eddie did it it was incredibly hot.

“Baby…baby, you’re so tight. You’re so fucking good, Eddie baby,” Richie cooed while Eddie sobbed loudly.

“You fucking bitch! You and your stupid cock feels so fucking good, I fucking hate you!” Eddie cried wetly as he moved his hips as well. Richie kissed his jaw and could taste the salty tears rolling down his face.

“You sound so sexy, sweetheart. I’m gonna fucking cum if you keep talking to me like that,” Richie growled nosing against his ear. Eddie whimpered and started to meet his thrusts with his hips.

“Don’t you fucking dare. Not until you fuck the cum right out of me first,” he demanded grabbing Richie’s jaw and kissing him on the lips. Richie kissed him back, and they got farther than they did earlier. They were still interrupted every five seconds by the panting and the moaning, but they still managed to have a decent makeout session while Richie hammered his hips up inside Eddie.

“So good…so warm…fucking tight, baby,” Richie rambled between kisses. Eddie moaned loudly and dug his fingers in Richie’s hair before pulling. Richie’s jaw dropped and he groaned. Watching his head be tugged back really gave Eddie a power trip. It gave him so much whiplash he ended up cumming instantly and crying from how good it felt to cum untouched in that specific position.

“Richie…Richie…oh, _fuck_ Richie,” Eddie gasped as Richie continued thrusting until he came shortly after Eddie did.

“Fuck…fuck, that was so fucking good,” he panted and wrapped his shaky arms around Eddie’s waist.

They stayed there for a while as they calmed down, and Richie tried to gently pull himself out. Eddie still groaned in discomfort, but once it was out he seemed to collapse against Richie. His body like a rag doll as Richie stroked his spine and pressed kisses to whatever inch of skin he could meet. He kissed his nape, and held him close as Eddie started to reanimate and then nuzzled against Richie’s neck. It was nice and quiet once they returned to normal breathing, and soon the only sound that filled the room was their lips meeting and separating as they engaged in a lazy post-coitus make our session.

“That was so good,” Richie said breaking the silence.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow,” Eddie sighed and tried to continue their kisses. Richie chuckled at that and reached down to grab his ass again.

“Mmh…I think it was worth it…no one’s ever screamed at me about how much they hate me during sexy before,” Richie teased. Eddie blushed and glared at him.

“Can you just shut the fuck up and kiss me? We’ve done enough talking this month in my opinion,” he grumbled. Richie grinned at that and obliged in providing him with more kissing.

It was nice to just kiss. They hadn’t been able to have a lot of sex, but they’ve definitely had enough time and privacy to at least make out sometimes. There was no such thing as enough, and it was easily the most addicting thing about their physical relationship. Eddie was just so warm and inviting, and he had such a cute way of twisting his fingers in Richie’s hair that just drove him absolutely crazy. His tongue was just as sharp inside Richie’s mouth as it was outside, and he loved how warm it was against his own. He couldn’t resist cupping the back of Eddie neck to encourage him some more, and accepted the harsh kisses Eddie gave in return.

“Again,” Eddie muttered between kisses. Richie hummed in agreement, and played with the elastic around Eddie’s waist.

“Yeah? You already came twice, baby,” Richie reminded him.

“Yeah, and the last time I had a decent orgasm was a month ago and I don’t know the next time it’ll happen again. So, yes, again,” Eddie insisted. Richie’s bit his lip and nodded.

“Okay, but a little more gentle this time,” he said. Eddie pouted, but Richie merely raised a brow and his argument was null and void before even opening his mouth.

“I guess we can go easy this time…” he sighed. He still hadn’t tried moving his legs, and Richie could imagine how badly they would burn the next day.

“C’mon, let’s get you on your back,” Richie cooed and sat up slowly. 

Eddie winced a little and nodded as he allowed Richie to help him on his back. He settled on the pillow he was holding when Richie first walked in, and Richie sat back to appreciate the sight of his boyfriend. He looked blissful yet excited. His legs still looking phenomenal wrapped up in the now ripped netting, and his cock looking a little spent with cum drying around it and the fishnets. Richie quickly decided to fix that and started stripping him of the material. Eddie wanted to protest, but once he felt the tight elastic lift from his skin he suddenly felt a million times lighter. He sighed as his boyfriend kissed down his legs with the tights, and let his eyes rest while Richie got up and returned with baby wipes.

“I figured you’d like these if you stayed over again,” Richie said as he gently wiped the nearly dried cum off his skin. Eddie hummed with delight and nodded.

“Thank you…” he replied. Richie nodded back and smiled before tossing them to the side and crawling back over him to give him a kiss.

“Anything for you, baby,” Richie purred. Eddie bit his lip and held his face to pull him back in.

They settled with half of Richie’s body on Eddie, and resumed their make out session from before. Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s hair in more of a petting type way, and Richie let him know he loved that with a soft moan as he continued their mouths together. Eddie smiled at that and moaned back into the kiss. Pale fingers slipped over his chest, and quickly touched over his waist as Richie pushed himself up for a better angle to kiss. Eddie had to tilt his head back now to meet Richie’s lips, but he didn’t mind it because it came with the ability to run his hands over his chest at the same time. He ran them down to his hips and back up multiple times before he settled his arms around Richie’s neck.

“Richie…touch me,” Eddie urged. Richie did nothing to respond except for touch down Eddie’s body while he kept their lips connected. He touched Eddie’s half hard dick, and started to stroke it as they continued. Eddie whimpered, and Richie felt himself getting hard again too.

“How do you want it, baby? You want me inside you again?” He asked. Eddie nodded and started to pant again as he thickened up in Richie’s hand.

“Yeah…please, Rich. I miss you,” he murmured. Richie nodded and let go of him so he could make himself fully hard as well.

“Put your legs up, okay honey?” Richie said as he moved completely between Eddie’s legs. His boyfriend complied and hooked his legs over Richie’s hips. “We’ll go nice and slow…” Eddie nodded.

“Yeah…that sounds nice…”

“Just let me know when it’s too much, okay? If it hurts we should stop,” he told him. Eddie nodded again.

“Yeah…I’ll let you know,” he assured him. Richie nodded and then easily slipped back inside his boyfriend.

Eddie felt like he was returning to a warm blanket he left to make some tea. The feeling of Richie’s cock returning inside him was so comforting and warm, and it made Eddie smile from how nice it was. While he loved that overwhelming feeling, going slow did sound appealing too. Being completely wrapped up in each other with nothing between them was so calming and comforting. Richie’s arms around him while they kissed and moved their hips together was just so nice. It was a luxury. He felt like he needed the overwhelming feelings, but the calm feelings where the ones he wanted.

Despite how slow and relaxing it was, they ended up cumming faster than the first time. With his body already loose it was just that much easier to let it tip over and bathe himself with the orgasm. Their hips grinding against each other more than actually thrusting, and Richie’s lips so sweet and incessant against his own the entire time. Of course Richie would know by now that Eddie loved kissing. It was cute that he made a point of kissing him as much as he could.

“How was that?” Richie panted against his lips while still grinding his hips. Did he cum yet? Eddie couldn’t tell.

“Really good…I liked it a lot,” Eddie murmured and pressed kisses down Richie’s neck. He let his eyes close and ground his hips extra hard at the feeling.

“I’m almost there…Jesus, you’re still so tight,” Richie rasped. Eddie moved his own hips, and within seconds Richie was groaning and spilling a second load inside Eddie. “Fuck…god, your ass is magical,” he blurted. Eddie giggled at that and pulled Richie down into a kiss.

“Happy one month,” he whispered. Richie smiled and kissed him back.

“Happy one month, baby…and many, many more,” he replied just as softly. Eddie giggled.

“You’re confident you can keep me that long?” Eddie teased. Richie laughed and kissed his cheek.

“Like you’d want anyone else,” Richie said. Eddie smiled and nodded as he held Richie tightly.

“I really wouldn’t…but I think I’ll take you up on that soup you mentioned.”


	4. Revenge of the dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to update the tags after posting but there’s spanking and kink negotiation and little bit of edging in this part
> 
> I wasn’t planning on updating this but I re read it recently and got inspired to add more. Idk if this will be the last part though. It might be might not idk so don’t be surprised if there’s more updates.

They didn’t last much longer before they had sex again. At first they thought they could last another month until Eddie was swallowing Richie’s cock two days later. They didn’t have full penetrative sex, but they did enough to consider it a hook up. After that they were considerably more busy. The timing was just too convenient when they had a couple days of short classes and short shifts. Then it was full force midterm studying and prep as well as extra hours since someone quit unexpectedly at Richie’s job. That was when they had to wait a total of two weeks after the blowjobs before their next opportunity.

“Who’s your roommate?” Richie asked as he watched Eddie studying on his bed from his desk chair.

“Bill,” Eddie answered.

“What’s that like?”

“Honestly, kind of awful. He’s incredibly annoying when he gets bored enough. I think he’s not used to being so…average,” Eddie replied.

“How so?”

“We were bullied pretty significantly back home. We were always the losers in school, so we got quite a bit of attention. I think he’s trying to get used to being a normal guy. Makes him nervous a lot,” Eddie said without looking up from his books.

“Damn…I mean, I kinda get it. I was kind of a loser too before people found out I have a throbbing monster cock. Even then I was still a geek, I just had monster cock attached to my name,” Richie replied. Eddie giggled at that and glanced over his shoulder finally.

“That’s so fake, Rich. You can’t expect me to believe that,” he said. Richie smiled back and let his eyes travel down Eddie’s body. He was laid out so perfectly on his bed. Almost exactly like how he positioned himself the last time they hooked up. Except now he was fully dressed and actually studying.

“Don’t you trust me? I was a superstar once I lost my virginity. It was on a bet too, and that cheerleader was never the same after that,” Richie replied with a smirk. Eddie rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

“You’re full of shit,” he sighed before writing something on his notebook.

“What are you even studying?” Richie asked. His eyes were completely focused on his butt, and he had no actual interest in Eddie’s class.

“I forgot what it’s called but it’s basically algebra for fucking assholes,” Eddie sighed.

“Sounds hard,” Richie murmured keeping his eyes on his body.

“It’s just ridiculous. It’s my least favorite class but I need it for my undergrad,” he grumbled.

“Sounds like you’re pretty stressed, huh?” Richie said. Eddie looked over his shoulder again and Richie looked up to meet his glare.

“We’re not having sex right now,” he said bluntly.

“I never said we were,” Richie argued. Eddie lifted a brow. “Although I will agree, we are not currently having sex.”

“And we’re not going to have sex tonight either,” he replied pointedly. Richie gave a fake little pout before crossing his arms.

“I didn’t even get to pitch you my idea,” he mumbled. Eddie shook his head and returned to his notes.

“I already know what you’re going to say. You’re going to tell me how stressed I am and how stress isn’t good for the body and blah blah blah, but I don’t care. I have my midterms for this class tomorrow. I need to finish this,” Eddie argued.

“You’ve been studying all week, babe. You’re gonna bust a wire up in that noggin of yours,” Richie said.

“I’d rather bust a wire and pass than bust a nut and fail,” Eddie deadpanned. Richie laughed at that, and didn’t miss the way Eddie’s ears turned red in response.

“I think that should be the slogan for the abstinence only program at my high school,” he chuckled.

“Shut up. You’re distracting me,” he grumbled. Richie smirked and then got up. He leaned his knee on the edge of the tiny twin sized mattress, and then chastely kissed the back of Eddie’s neck.

“I’m sorry, baby. Is there anything I can do? Maybe get you a snack, or a drink, or…” his hand lightly touched down Eddie’s side as he trailed off. The man under him shifted a little and then shook his head.

“That’s not fair,” he huffed.

“What’s not fair?” Richie asked pressing a couple kisses closer to his ear. His hand drifting lower to the small of his back.

“You _know_ I’d say yes if I didn’t have midterms,” he grumbled. Richie chuckled and loved how his boyfriend tensed up under him in response.

“How about…you focus on your math, and I’ll focus on you. How does that sound?” He asked. Eddie let his head flop down groaned in frustration.

“Don’t you have midterms too?” He questioned.

“Not until Thursday,” he replied and continued his lips around Eddie’s neck while rubbing his thumb over where he knew the dimples of his back were. Eddie bit his lip and closed his eyes.

“You could still be studying for it now…”

“Eds, I’m not gonna do anything without your consent. Do you want this?” Richie asked. Eddie sighed and looked back to his notes.

“You know the answer to that.”

“I need to hear it, baby,” Richie cooed and brushed his nose against his ear. Eddie clenched his jaw and then shook his head.

“Fine. Yes, I want it. Now just…do whatever you want. I’m almost done with this page,” he allowed. Richie grinned and then pushed up his shirt to properly feel up his hips and his back. Eddie immediately arched his back in response and Richie hummed with delight as he kissed down his nape.

“You’re so cute, y’know?” He hummed.

“I’m trying to focus here,” Eddie reminded him. 

Richie laughed at that before crawling onto the bed and straddling the back of Eddie’s thighs. He was wearing normal knee length shorts that day, but Richie still found them attractive. His hands immediately went for his ass, and his bit his lip as Eddie pushed back against his grip. He was still pretending to be unaffected by it, but his blush was creeping down his nape too. It was adorable. It made Richie grin and really focus on pulling his cheeks apart through his shorts. He did it quite a few times before giving it a good squeeze.

“Can I spank you?” Richie asked. Eddie’s pen dropped and he slapped his hands over his face.

“Fuck, I hate you so much,” he whined.

“Is that a no?” He questioned. Eddie groaned again and then shook his head.

“No. It’s not a no. Just…ugh, do you even know how to properly spank?” He asked.

“You ask that as if I’m not a repressed homosexual with access to the internet,” Richie deadpanned. Eddie hesitated for a moment before nodding.

“Yes, but…I need a safe word,” he allowed.

“How about we use the stop light system? Green means good, yellow means let’s talk or slow down, and red means full stop,” Richie proposed. Eddie nodded again and picked up his pen.

“Okay. Yeah that sounds good,” he consented. Richie smiled and then gave him a good squeeze again.

“Awesome…”

It wasn’t like Richie was a hardcore kinkster, but he knew enough to be safe about it. In all honesty spanking never really intrigued him, but having such a perfect view and access to Eddie’s ass was too good not to think about it. He massaged his thumbs into Eddie’s ass and then brought his hand down for a decent smack. It was muddled through his clothes, but it still made Eddie flinch and push his ass up closer. Richie decided to take advantage of Eddie’s leverage he gave him, and reached around to his front to undo his fly. With his shorts undone, nimble fingers got to work dragging the fabric down and past the swell of his ass. His boxers were a sleek blue color, and Richie couldn’t resist another slap. It was lighter, but it was enough to watch his flesh jiggle under the fabric of his underwear.

“Your ass is perfect by the way. Just wanted you to know that,” Richie said and grabbed it again.

“I couldn’t tell. It’s not like you worship it every chance you get,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and then bit his lip as he noticed his little trembles as he tried to hold his pen still.

“You’re perfect. You’re _so_ hot, baby,” Richie purred. Eddie rested his pen on the bed, and then gasped quietly when Richie pushed up his shirt to lean down and kiss his spine.

“Again…I’m trying to focus,” Eddie reminded him.

“Me too,” Richie replied and then kissed the small of his back. His hands moved up to caress his waist, and his lover moved perfectly with his fingers and palms.

“Well, focus quietly then please,” he huffed. 

Richie chuckled and then kissed down to the elastic of his boxers. He let go of Eddie’s body in favor of pulling down the fabric. Without another word, Richie spread him and gently ran his tongue against his hole. Eddie’s pen dropped again, and his head fell as Richie continued to lick and and lave and his hole. Strong hands gripped his hips when they tried to move, and his tongue moved even slower as a consequence. Eddie took a deep breath and picked up his pen again to focus on his work. He was obviously trying to hide his excitement, but Richie could tell he was going crazy for the heat and the wetness against his hole. In an attempt to rile him up even more, Richie licked his fingers and gently rubbed them along with his tongue. He successfully made Eddie tense up again, but he said nothing as he started to push in up to the first knuckle. Well, he wasn’t completely quiet, but besides a tiny moan he was silent.

“You ever been eaten out before?” Richie asked before returning his tongue around his finger. Eddie shook his head and clutched his pen tightly as he simultaneously fucked him with his finger and rubbed his tongue against his rim. “How is it?”

“‘T’s fine,” Eddie murmured.

“Just fine?” Richie hummed. He pulled back and continued the slow drag of his middle finger. Eddie made a little noise and moved his hips in response to the lack of stimulation, but kept his eyes on his math book.

“…fine,” he said. Richie grinned at that and removed his finger so he could drag his tongue slowly against him. He spread him wide as he did it again, and then even prodded with it and started to push inside. He heard Eddie’s pen dropping again, and glanced up to see his head down again.

“C’mon, Eds. You’re almost done with the page,” Richie encouraged. 

He replaced his tongue with his fingers again, and pushed one back in before Eddie could reply. His mouth must’ve been open and ready to speak when he did because instead of words he let out the loudest moan so far that night. Although that didn’t mean much since all he’s given Richie was tiny muffled hums and whimpers until then. It was still a decent sounding moan, and it was cut short when Eddie covered his mouth.

“You okay, baby?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded, but kept his hands over his mouth. “I can’t hear you, Eds.”

“Don’t call me—“ he choked when Richie curled his finger, and covered his mouth again.

“Do you like that?” He cooed and slowed his curl just enough to tease him.

“I’m fine,” Eddie murmured. 

There was a hitch in his breath when Richie pulled out, and then a reluctant hum of delight when he returned his tongue. It was so warm and wet and he knew Richie would know he liked it before even knowing it himself. He kept his mouth clenched tight, but his attempts of silence were futile with such a sharp and persistent tongue fucking into him. His boyfriends strong hands spreading him wide and holding him in place was the cherry on top, and Eddie’s brain was melting more than studying. He only got respite when Richie pulled back to give him a light slap. He gasped at the strike, and clamped his jaw shut tight as Richie did it again. His hand was so firm against the softness of his skin, and the sting was light enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable but intense enough to make him want more. He slapped his ass again, and that’s when he couldn’t help but moan loudly again.

“Fuck…” he gasped.

“What’s your color, sweetheart?” Richie asked,

“Green,” Eddie answered a little too quickly. Richie chuckled and then rubbed the stinging skin before slapping him again.

“You’re so cute,” Richie sighed ducking down and kissing the redness across his skin.

“Shut up,” Eddie grumbled.

He laughed again and gave him one last kiss before crawling off and opening his nightstand. Eddie took a couple deep breaths while he grabbed his lube, but got distracted as he noticed the bulge in Richie’s sweatpants. Of course he always knew he was ginormous, but it was hard to remember just how big and thick it was until he saw it again. Then again, he’s only been acquainted three or four times by then. It only made sense that he was still getting used to such a massive size. He wanted to reach out and squeeze him. Touch him again, and pull him out to feel the weight in his mouth. It was kind of weird how he missed sucking his dick, but he was too turned on to question it in the moment.

Instead of grabbing him then and there, he let Richie walk back and return to his previous position. He really should’ve been finishing up that page. There were only two more practice problems, but every time he got to a part where he needed to remember a difficult part of the formula he was distracted by the man eating and spanking his ass. Even then as Richie pulled his clothes the rest of the way off. He was ready to finish it, but was surprised to feel wet fingers immediately shove inside him. His body reacted immediately to the stimulation, and he kind of hated the way he arched his back and pushed up his ass in response to Richie’s fingers. Then again, it made it feel amazing, so he couldn’t be too mad about it. It was actually in his favor because he was instantly met with a groan from Richie and his other hand squeezing his cheek.

“Fuck. Is that good for you, baby?” Richie spoke in a husky voice that only turned Eddie on even more. He nodded vigorously, and then moaned again when Richie started to move them.

“So good…mmh,” he mumbled. He tried to relax his body again, but it only wanted to curl up even more as Richie pushed in a third.

“How’s the studying?” He teased. Eddie didn’t need to look to know his boyfriend was grinning, but he still wanted to see so he could shoot him a glare over his shoulder. He wasn’t expecting to see Richie shirtless, and that threw him off a little and made his glare soften for the sake of his libido.

“It could be better,” he said as he tried to look away again. It was difficult when Richie was so nice to look at, but eventually he succeeded. His boyfriend must’ve seen that it was a struggle, and rewarded him with a kiss on his nape.

“How can I help?” He asked. Eddie huffed.

“I have two fucking problems left, Richie. If you could just fucking get this over with that would be great,” he said. Richie kissed his neck some more and slowed his fingers at the same time.

“Sex is supposed to be fun, Eds. I think you’re approaching this the wrong way,” he replied and kissed behind his ear.

“What do you suggest then?” Eddie questioned.

“Hmm…how about…” he trailed off and rubbed his bulge against Eddie’s thigh. “I won’t fuck you until you finish those problems,” he suggested. Eddie clenched his teeth when he felt just how hard Richie was, and gave a frustrated sigh before picking up his pen again.

“If that’s how we’re gonna do it, then you have to give it a fucking _rest_ —“ he was cut off when Richie curled his fingers inside him. His head instantly fell to the bed, and he couldn’t stop his body from responding. He moaned and whimpered as his hips circled back against the hot friction inside him. “Yellow! Fuck, _Richie!_ “ he shouted. Richie instantly pulled his fingers out but kept a gentle subtle rub against his hole.

“You okay, Eds? That didn’t hurt, right?” He asked. Eddie shook his head and lifted it again.

“No, I’m fine, it’s just…that’s too much right now. Let me finish these problems, okay?” He explained. Richie nodded and kissed his shoulders.

“Okay…you focus on that. Let me know when you want more,” he said softly.

Eddie nodded and then finally was able to focus on the formula at hand. With less stimulation and distraction he was finally able to finish that one problem he had been stuck on, and the second one was easy enough compared to the last one. He got to that part in the formula that confused him again when he felt Richie’s tongue return. He furrowed his brows as his lover licked and easily slipped his tongue inside him again after fitting three fingers not too long ago. He took a deep breath and powered through it, but even as he was writing the answer his hand was shaking so bad it was barely legible. He then quickly shut his book and shoved it to the side with his notebook hoping Richie would noticed that he was done.

“Fuck…” he gasped as he grabbed at the sheets. He relaxed a little when Richie pulled out, and then helped him take off his shirt. He was finally completely naked on the bed, and groaned as Richie kissed his neck and pressed his hips against Eddie’s ass.

“How was it?” Richie asked kissing closer to his jaw and cheek. Eddie turned his head and reached up to guide his boyfriends lips to his own. The kiss was immediately a mouthful of tongue, and it made Richie chuckle a little before nibbling on it and kissing him deeply.

“You’re the worst person I’ve ever met,” Eddie grumbled. Richie grinned and then sat back to grab his asscheeks again.

“I’m sorry, I was under the impression that you liked it,” Richie teased. Eddie shamelessly arched his back this time, and wiggled his legs out from under Richie. He brought his knees up so he could turn, but before he had a chance those strong hands grabbed him and held him in place.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Eddie gasped as Richie pulled his ass flush with his hips again. He was still wearing his sweats and that only irritated him. “Take off your fucking pants if you’re gonna hump me like a dog,” he grumbled. Richie laughed loudly at that and easily slid his fingers back inside as he ran his hand down Eddie’s spine.

“Yeah? You want that?” He asked and twisted his digits. Eddie buried his face into the sheets and whimpered.

“If it means finally getting you to fuck me, then yes,” he sighed. Richie gave his ass a light slap again, and Eddie bit his lip to muffle his next moan.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad though,” Richie provoked. 

He was successful, and was pleased when Eddie tried to pull away. This time he let him, and was happily surprised by the force of Eddie’s grip on his pants. He found himself between Eddie’s legs instead as the other man kissed his neck and incessantly pulled down his pants. He let him, and then got lost in the feeling of Eddie’s mouth and tongue against his skin. Then there was a hand on his cock, and he forgot just how hard he had gotten teasing Eddie for so long. Karma must’ve been at work too because he was learning that Eddie was very much into the idea of revenge.

“Ah, babe…you can go faster,” Richie murmured over his ear.

“I know,” Eddie said simply before resuming his kisses. He kept squeezing the base of his cock and then slowly using less pressure as he sluggishly made his way to the head. Every time he got the end he would circle his thumb around the top and immediately take it away. It was very easily starting to drive Richie mad.

“Fuck…Eds, please. I’m sorry if I was distracting, okay? You’re just _so_ fucking hot,” Richie moaned. Eddie sucked a decently sized hickey on Richie’s neck, and then moved on to leave another one right below it. The pressure of his suction combined with the dull pain of his biting teeth made Richie go absolutely nuts.

“So are you. You think you’re the only one who gets to play?” Eddie whispered. He used his free hand to slightly tug on Richie’s roots, and his eyes instantly rolled back.

“ _Fuck_ , okay. Fair enough, but I’ve been waiting so long for you, baby,” he panted desperately.

“Sit up. On your knees,” Eddie cooed. Richie scrambled to do so, and tried to calm his breathing as Eddie positioned himself in front of his cock. He took him in his fist and immediately went for his balls. That made him groan in frustration and then moan in appreciation as Eddie moved to lick the base.

“Christ, you make it look so much bigger than it is,” Richie huffed. Eddie shook his head and gave the head a little kitten lick.

“No…you make me look smaller than I am. Your so big,” he said before taking the head in his mouth. Richie clenched his teeth and hissed. His hand instantly threading through Eddie’s hair as his cock twitching in his mouth.

“Too big?” Richie asked. Eddie went down a little further before bobbing up and sucking the wetness off the tip. He then shook his head and blinked up at him with those wide brown eyes of his.

“Perfect size for me,” he said with a smile.

Richie bit his lip and then moaned louder when Eddie took more of his length. This time he was able to meet his fist, and he was outwardly proud of it. He hummed happily before bobbing his head a couple times and pulling back. He continued a teasing pace of pulling off completely and then taking as much as he could to stroke him a couple times with his mouth. Richie was easily reduced to shaking as Eddie continued, and just as he was getting close to his orgasm Eddie pulled off completely and squeezed the base nice and tight.

“Fuck, no please. I was almost there,” Richie gasped and struggled to find a coherent thought.

“Were you really going to cum without me?” Eddie asked feigning upset. Richie quickly shook his head.

“No! Never. I’d never cum without you,” he claimed, delirious from being edged for the first time. Eddie smiled at that and then cutely kissed the tip of his dick again.

“Good…do you wanna fuck me now?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded obediently and used the hand in his hair to caress his cheek.

“Baby, I wanna fuck you every single day,” Richie murmured. That made him blush and bit his lip before sitting up as well and kissing Richie on the lips. He accepted it immediately and let his hands touch down his waist until he could grab his ass.

“Fuck me. Please, Richie. You teased me too much, you fucking asshole,” Eddie whispered against his lips. 

Richie kissed him back before moving to sit on the bed and pulling Eddie into his lap. He reached for his cock to position himself, but Eddie quickly slapped his hand away before grabbing it himself. He immediately slammed down on his entire length at once, not a moment of hesitation, and then froze as his body tensed and constructed around Richie’s cock.

“You okay, Eds? Baby?” Richie asked trying not to get too lost in the tight wet heat he’s missed so much. Eddie’s face was pinched and red, and his mouth was wide open. When his eyes blinked open too tears immediately sprung for them, and it took a moment before he gasped and started breathing again.

“ _Fuck!_ Oh god, it’s so fucking _big!_ “ He cried. Richie reached up to wipe his tears away, and Eddie had to take a few deep breaths before leaning in and continuing their kisses.

“Mmh…you okay now?” Richie asked again. Eddie nodded and whimpered like a hurt animal. Leaning forward must’ve had a different angle, and Eddie was still adjusting.

“So good…so fucking stupid, but so good. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how fucking big you are,” Eddie rambled. Richie couldn’t help but smile at that, and then moaned as Eddie loosened a little and started rocking his hips. It was very subtle and cute the way he moved in Richie’s lap, but it also felt so good to feel the pure friction and grinding.

“That’s okay…I’ll fuck you until you do,” Richie murmured. Eddie giggled at that and was able to lift his hips and bounce a couple times before shaking so bad he had to stop.

“It’s so good, Richie. So big. If I keep going I’m gonna cum so fucking fast,” Eddie whimpered and touched down Richie’s chest.

“I got you, sweetheart. Cum when you want,” Richie cooed. Eddie bit his lip harshly as he circled his hips harder and wider then he did previously.

“I want it to last longer though…I want you to fuck me so good, Richie. The way you pinned me down to the mattress and just gave it to me…fuck, it was so hot,” Eddie rambled. Richie groaned into his mouth and gripped his hips to shove him down further on his cock. Eddie’s eyes rolled back and he whined at the contact and the friction.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy. Holy shit, Eds you’re gonna make me cum if you keep talking like that,” he huffed. Eddie pouted and sweetly cupped Richie’s face.

“Fuck me…please…like how we were,” he requested. 

Richie immediately nodded and then helped Eddie pull off his cock. They situated themselves with Eddie on his tummy again, and Richie lightly straddling the backs of his thighs. He rubbed the head of his cock against his hole, and Eddie hummed with delight. His delight was interrupted by a gasp and a cry as he pushed in again, but when he tried to slow down he was only met with shaking his head and shouting. So he stuffed his length in him in one harsh push, and Eddie clawed at the sheets. His ass instantly pushed back against him, and Richie held him against him more as they ground their hips together.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot,” Richie panted as he watched Eddie’s back move with his hips.

“Fuck me…please…fuck me hard,” Eddie pleaded. Richie nodded and then started to pull out. He was immediately met with a whine, and then a shout as he shoved himself back in once he got half way.

“How’s that? You like that, baby?” Richie huffed. Eddie pushed back against him, and they both shuddered.

“ _Fuck!_ “ he gasped and pressed his chest flat to the mattress while keeping his ass pushed up to the perfect height for Richie.

“Holy shit…” Richie said. He lightly slapped his boyfriends ass as they continued fucking into each other, and smirked at the sound of Eddie’s whimpers and cries in response.

“Harder…harder, Richie,” he moaned. Richie of course obliged and gripped his hips bones before ramming his cock as hard and as fast as he could without hurting him. Eddie was silent for a moment, but his jaw was wide open with pinched brows. It took a few thrusts before he let out a strained cry followed by a moan for every punch of Richie’s cock against his guys.

“Fu-fu- _fuck!_ Oh-oh-oh-oh _god_ ,” he stammered with the pace of Richie’s hips.

“How’s that feel, sweetheart? Is that what you wanted? You like it when I fuck you so hard you can’t speak?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded desperately, drooling shamelessly on Richie’s sheets as he could do nothing but take what his lover was giving him. Then he suddenly stopped everything and pulled out to rub the tip against his rim. Eddie let out the most pitiful whine and trembled with the aftershock of Richie’s cock bullying his insides like that. 

“Holy shit, Eds…” Richie sighed as he watched the man under him shake and shiver in an attempt to recover.

“Why’d you stop? You fucking idiot,” Eddie grumbled and tried to reach back for his dick again. Richie beat him to it and gently pushed his hand to the side. He rubbed the head against his hole, and Eddie hummed with delight.

“Fuck…god, you’re shaking so bad, baby. You look so fucking good like that,” Richie said. Eddie tried to roll his hips back to make Richie push in again, but he merely continued to rub against his hole.

“Yeah because I want you to keep fucking me. C’mon, Richie. Please,” he begged. Richie nodded and then pushed in again. Eddie whimpered, his body taking Richie’s size much easier after that crushing pace he used earlier, and started to push against his length himself. Richie then pulled Eddie against him like before, and then pulled him up completely so his back was to Richie’s chest.

“You’re so cute, Eds. I wish I could see you like this more. I love our study sessions, but holy shit you are so fucking hot,” Richie rambled as he touched down Eddie’s body. His nimble fingers made Eddie moan and rest his head back against Richie’s shoulder as they moved together again.

“I wanna…fuck, I wanna suck you’re dick every fucking day. So big…makes me feel so good doing it. Love watching you cum in my mouth. You always make such a mess on my face,” Eddie murmured. Richie groaned and then kissed his jaw.

“It’s because you’re so pretty, baby. Too tempting to leave you alone,” Richie said. That made Eddie moan again and lift his hips again.

“Again. Fuck me like that again, please. I’m so close, baby. Wanna cum on your cock,” he begged while starting to fuck himself. 

Richie groaned and nuzzled his neck before grabbing his waist and resuming his pace from before. As promised, Eddie was close and came within minutes of Richie’s harsh pace. His moans and the way his body convulsed from the pleasure quickly made Richie follow, and they both quickly collapsed onto their sides. He fully wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist as their bodies fit perfectly together, and then kissed the back of his neck.

“You’re so not off the hook for this by the way,” Eddie murmured tiredly. Richie chuckled and then kissed his jaw.

“If this is me on the hook I don’t know if I wanna get off of it,” he said. Eddie huffed and turned his head a little.

“No more sex until after midterms,” he announced. Richie felt his heart drop.

“But you have tests all this week and next week,” he pointed out. Eddie sighed and snuggled deeper against Richie’s chest.

“Exactly. Hope this was worth it,” he said unapologetically.

“That’s not fair. You wanted to have sex too,” Richie argued.

“Not until you were eye fucking me and feeling me up. Honestly, you gotta take responsibility for your actions,” Eddie teased with a happy hum.

“Baby, please. This has to be a joke. After that? Like…I wanna do that again _tonight_ ,” he continued. Eddie turned his head and kissed him on the lips.

“Next Friday,” he said.

“Next _Friday?_ “ Richie repeated incredulously. It made Eddie giggle and squish his cheeks.

“Yes. Until then, keep it to yourself,” he said. He then turned to look at his studying material and wrinkled his nose. “Fuck…I got cum on my study guide…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on insta! @gay_an_feral

**Author's Note:**

> I’m like really in the dumps rn and I was going to post this once I had the epilogue all written out but that might be a couple more days.
> 
> If you liked this let me know in the comments. I’d really appreciate some kind words rn :/
> 
> Also someone pls appreciate the line “Remind me to send Bev an edible arrangement.” w me I’m very proud of that one.
> 
> Part two coming soon


End file.
